The Boy In The Orange Jumpsuit
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha thinks his father is a good man. How far will that belief go once he meets Naruto, locked away on the other side of a fence, without a hope of freedom? Alternate Universe
1. Meet Naruto

Okay all. I got this particular idea after watching the film 'Boy In The Striped Pyjamas' with my cousin. It was such a fantastic film, truly touching and a real tear-jerker (I almost managed to get out a tear) and if you haven't watched it I would suggest it to anyone. You'd have to have a heart made of stone not to feel something when watching it (even if you don't cry like I don't) so I recommend it highly. This fic will be different from the film however on a few levels.

SUMMERY: Sasuke Uchiha thinks his father is a good man. How far will that belief go once he meets Naruto, locked away on the other side of a fence, without a hope of freedom?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Boy In The Orange Jumpsuit.

Chapter One – Meet Naruto.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm General Fugaku Uchiha. This is my lieutenant Kabuto Yakushi. We're searching these premises for refugees." Naruto heard a man say curtly.

"You can check, but there is no one here." Naruto heard Sarutobi say sternly.

"Mom, why do they hate us so much?" Naruto whispered softly.

"Naruto, we have to stay quiet." Naruto heard his mother whisper back to him. He clung to her tightly, with his friend Sakura. The two seven year olds were refugees, trying to escape Rice Country with their lives. Believing in the Will of Fire was a dangerous thing for anyone in Rice Country, with Orochimaru leading. Naruto trembled as they heard footsteps overhead. The two children were hidden with several others under the floor of a safehouse. Naruto felt Sakura grab his hand tightly and he squeezed back, too frightened to open his mouth and thinking he might _just_ make _too_ much noise. Everyone waited with baited breath, hoping the soldiers were leaving.

"See, there's no one here. I told you this old warehouse is empty." Naruto heard Old Man Sarutobi say fervently.

"Fine old man. But this isn't over." Naruto heard the general say.

"Of course Uchiha-San." Sarutobi said politely. He heard the heavy footsteps of the soldiers leaving the warehouse. He heard the trucks start up and drive away. The people stayed very still, for awhile, until they heard a knock on the top of the trap door. Naruto heard his mother and father sigh with relief. They came up out of their little hiding place to see Sarutobi looking grim. At seven years old, Naruto knew his parents well and fear wasn't something he was used to feeling from them.

"Sarutobi-San, they'll be back won't they?" Naruto's mother questioned.

"Yes Kushina-San, they suspect me of hiding refugees." Sarutobi said sadly.

"Damn those Sound bastards." Naruto heard his father hiss. He looked up at his father worriedly.

"It's alright Naruto. We'll be able to go to Fire Country soon. People like us won't be hunted there. We'll never have to hide like rats again." Tayuya said to him. Tayuya was Naruto's twelve year old sister.

"Yeah Naruto. When we get to Konoha, we'll be able to run around like other kids. We'll see Sasori-Aniki again too. We'll even get to go to school again." Karin said excitedly. Karin was Naruto's ten year old sister.

"Will we really get to do all those things?" Sakura asked softly.

"Yeah Sakura. Maybe we'll even find your parents." Karin replied. Sakura smiled widely. She'd been separated for the last year from her parents.

"We'll get to see our parents too. Right Yugito?" A blond girl asked her older sister.

"Of course you guys will Ino! And remember, your brother Deidara and your cousin Sasori, are with them." Naruto's father said kindly to the child.

"Thanks Uncle Minato." Ino said softly. She was also seven, like Naruto and Sakura. Yugito, another blond girl, was nine.

Naruto looked up at his father.

"Dad, Uncle Inoichi and Auntie, and Deidara and Sasori-Aniki? They are safe aren't they?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Of course they are. They made it over the border. They're waiting for us sport." Minato said to his son. Naruto looked sadly at the ground.

"I wish we weren't hiding away like rats. I wanna see Auntie and Uncle and Deidara. I really wanna see Sasori-Aniki. I want to go outside and play." Naruto said sadly. Kushina looked down at Naruto sadly.

"We'll all be able to do everything we dreamed of soon Naruto." Kushina said softly.

"All of you stay together alright? Try and play 'I spy' or 'red rover' while us adults talk. Okay?" Kushina told the children. They all nodded and ran off to one corner of the room. Kushina and Minato looked at the children with sadness.

"I've had a message from one of my contacts." Sarutobi said to the couple softly.

"What message?" Minato asked.

"Sakura's parents were caught trying to cross the border six months ago. They were executed by some trigger happy soldiers." Sarutobi said sadly.

"What about my mother and father?" Minato asked.

"Tsunade and Jiraiya got caught on a train towards Wind Country, with fake papers. They're probably already in one of those work camps." Sarutobi said sadly. Minato bit his lip angrily.

"Have you heard from Inoichi-San?" Kushina asked.

"They're alive and well. They managed to get through a night watch with their Deidara and your Sasori. They're all safe in Fire Country now." Sarutobi replied. Kushina gripped on to Minato tightly, and a few tears escaped from her eyes.

"Thank Kami for the will of fire in them." Kushina said softly. Sarutobi smiled at the happiness on Kushina's face.

"A lot of people were caught or killed trying to cross the border. If we're lucky, I'll be able to get Tayuya, Karin, Yugito and Ino through with my daughter in law, Kurenai. My son Asuma took Inoichi and his wife, and Sasori and Deidara through on the trains three months ago. Along with my grandson Konohamaru. Kurenai can only take so many crates. The girls are incredibly skinny, and it won't be so bad for them. It will be a long journey so they'll be curled up, two to a crate. But once they're out of Sound, they'll be safe. Kurenai is taking my other grandson, Shinji, with her. I'll tell you more when I know the details. If I can sneak Naruto and Sakura out at the same time it would be more preferable. There are so many children here. But I want to ship the smallest through the border first. I can move more of them at one time." Sarutobi said sadly.

"You said others have been caught. Who else Sarutobi-San?" Kushina asked.

"I'm truly sorry Kushina, but your brother and his wife were caught at the border, along with some others. They were all thrown into a work camp. You'll have to look after Guren and Konan for them." Sarutobi said softly. Kushina glanced over at her two nieces. Konan was sixteen, and Guren was fourteen, the same as Deidara and Sasori.

"Should I tell them all this? Sakura needs to know her parents are dead. She's got so much hope of finding them in Konoha. Guren and Konan think their parents are safely across the border somewhere. I need to tell them what's happened." Kushina said. Minato nodded in agreement.

"It's your choice. I won't advise you either way. It will hit them hard. The camps are an awful place to go. People are never let out once they're forced in. My eldest son, Konohamaru's father, witnessed the atrocities of the camps. It's why he was sent to the front. He disagreed with Orochimaru's methods, and what better way to kill someone off then to send them to the front to fight against Mist Country?" Sarutobi questioned. Kushina and Minato both nodded sadly.

"Someone needs to stay awake at all times. If you hear any vehicles, you hide. If you hear anything, hide. I will most likely be killed, but that is nothing compared to what they would do to the two of you and the children." Sarutobi said sadly. Minato nodded and Sarutobi walked away.

"Kushina. I'll take the night watch. You need to sleep." Minato said softly. Kushina nodded.

"We need to talk to the children first. I think it might be better for them to be hidden under the trap door when they sleep. It avoids us waking them if anyone does come." Kushina stated. Minato nodded in agreement. He gestured to the children to come over.

"I have some news guys." Minato said softly. All eight children came over and sat down in front of him. Naruto and Sakura were huddled together. Minato bit his lip before starting what would be the hardest thing he had to say to three of the children.

"Ino, Yugito, your parents made it across the border with Deidara and Sasori. They're safe now. Asuma-San took them there." Minato said. He hoped the good news would be best said first at this point. All the children sighed with relief. Naruto, Tayuya and Karin, because their older brother was safe, and Ino and Yugito because their parents and brother had escaped. Guren, Konan and Sakura were just happy for their friends.

"Guren, Konan, I'm sorry but your parents, as well as my parents, were caught at the border and have been shipped to a work camp." Minato said sadly. Guren's eyes filled with tears, and Konan hugged her younger sister tightly, trying to keep her emotions in check. Naruto looked up at him carefully.

"Baa-Chan and Ero-Jii-Chan are in one of those camps?" Naruto asked sadly. Minato nodded. Naruto trembled uncontrollably. Minato gestured to Sakura to come and sit on his lap. She did so, as Minato and Kushina had basically become her surrogate parents.

"Sakura, Sarutobi-San told me today that six months ago, your mother and father... they... they tried to cross the border... they were caught." Minato said.

"So they're in one of those camps too?" Sakura asked. Minato bit his lip, not knowing what to say to the innocent little girl, sat on his lap.

"No Sakura. They're not in a camp." Minato said softly.

"Did they escape?" Sakura asked plaintively.

"No sweetheart. Sakura, your parents... were killed at the border. They're dead sweetheart." Minato said. Sakura's eyes welled with tears and she sobbed into Minato's shoulder, bereft with grief and sorrow for her parents. The group stayed silent in their grief for Sakura's loss, as the seven year old girl sobbed waterfalls of painful tears. After this sad piece of news, sleep was difficult to obtain, but the children somehow managed. Minato and Kushina had ushered them down into the hiding place to sleep. They prayed that no one would come in the night for them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next week, Tayuya, Karin, Yugito and Ino were set to leave. Minato and Kushina helped their daughters into the crate first.

"Dad, we'll see you there soon right?" Tayuya asked. She and Karin were in one crate, sitting on a futon. They had eaten and drank the night before. They had a bottle of water each to take small sips on the train every so often. They'd reach Konoha in two days. Ino and Yugito were in the same situation.

"Of course girls. We're going to see you as soon as we can leave darlings. So you be good for Uncle Inoichi and your Auntie too. Remember to tell Sasori-Kun that we love him, and just remember how much we're going to miss all of you, and how much we love you." Kushina replied. Minato hugged both Karin and Tayuya tightly. So did Kushina. Naruto looked at them tearfully.

"It's alright Naruto-Kun, you'll see us soon!" Karin exclaimed. Naruto nodded, and Minato lifted Naruto up, to hug his sisters, before Sarutobi and Kurenai closed the crate. Kushina lifted up Sakura, both children wept as they saw the lid close on the first crate. Ino and Yugito were waiting to get into the next one. They hugged Konan and Guren, and then they hugged Naruto and Sakura desperately. Kushina hugged Yugito tightly and Minato hugged Ino. Then they swapped and Minato lifted up Yugito, gave her a last hug, and helped her into the second crate that was the same as the one that held Tayuya and Karin. Once all the goodbyes were said, and the crates were sealed, Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Sakura, Guren and Konan all went to hide under the trap door, while movers came to take the crates. The tiniest holes had been drilled into the top of the crates for breathing, and soon, Naruto and Sakura were clinging together next to Kushina as they heard the crates being moved.

Soon there was complete silence, and they heard a knock on the trap door. Minato and Kushina were deadly still. Naruto made to move, but Kushina held on to him tightly. Naruto looked up at his mother fearfully. She put a finger to her lip, and Naruto stayed quiet. Sakura clung to him quietly, and Minato, held on to Konan and Guren, to stop them from moving an inch. Then they heard a gunshot. Naruto held on to Sakura tightly and held a hand over her mouth, as his own mother was doing to him, to stop them from crying out. They heard a man, the same one that had come looking before.

"Search the place. His daughter-in-law just left. Lift up this floorboard." The man ordered. Naruto looked at his mother fearfully. Kushina looked at Minato fearfully. She shook her head in disbelief.

"We found a trap door Sir!" Another man called.

"Open it!" The general barked. Then light flooded in and the group knew it was over for them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay everyone. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Next chapter will be from Sasuke's P.O.V okay? Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	2. Meet Sasuke

Okay all, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and author alerts. I really appreciate it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Boy In The Orange Jumpsuit.

Chapter Two – Meet Sasuke.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke Uchiha was seven years old. Too young to know about the ways of the world really. Too innocent to think about the fact that bad things even existed. His childhood had been an idyllic paradise so far. His mother spoiled him rotten and his father was a brave General in the army of their great leader, Orochimaru-Sama. His older brother Itachi would one day join that military force. All was right with the world in Sasuke's eyes. That was until the night his father told them they were moving.

They had all been sat around the dinner table, eating onigiri and rice, and his father had just popped out with it.

"Children, Mikoto darling, we're moving to the countryside." He'd said. It all sounded quite cheerful and well meant, but Sasuke liked his home. He had friends that he played with, like Temujin, Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon and Jirobou. He played with them all the time. His older brother had said it would be an adventure to go and live in the countryside, but Sasuke was not so sure. The day had come that they were leaving to go to the countryside and Sasuke had finished packing his things. The maid, Rin, had helped greatly of course. Sasuke, however, still didn't really want to go.

His mother appeared in the doorway.

"Sasuke darling, we have to get going. We're going to be late, and you know your father won't be happy if he isn't there to supervise the movers." His Mother told him. Sasuke sighed. He looked at Rin, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay Mother." Sasuke said softly. He got up from his bed, and picked up his favourite ball, then walked down the stairs for the last time.

"I'm going to miss everyone so much Mother." Sasuke told his mother earnestly.

"You'll make new friends where we're living Sasuke. Don't worry you'll have so much fun." Mikoto said cheerfully. Sasuke sighed as he sat next to Itachi. Itachi was reading a history book that had been written by the great Orochimaru-Sama, and looked lost in thought. Sasuke turned to look out of the window of the car at the scenery.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

What seemed like such a long time later Sasuke was staring at his new home. A large house in the middle of nowhere. He felt someone ruffle his hair. He looked up at Itachi.

"It'll be alright once we get used to it little brother. Remember that our father does good work for our nation and for our great leader Orochimaru-Sama." Itachi said gently. Sasuke nodded and went to explore his new home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, Sasuke was looking out of his bedroom window. He could see people digging in a garden. There was a barbed wire fence around them. Sasuke blinked. He looked at Rin, who was unpacking his things.

"Rin-Chan?" Sasuke asked. Rin looked around at Sasuke.

"Yes Master Sasuke?" Rin replied.

"That farm over there is really strange! The children all look weird! Everyone's dressed in orange and digging up the ground!" Sasuke exclaimed. Rin blinked and looked out of the window where Sasuke pointed. Rin gasped in shock. Sasuke wasn't sure what about. Then his Mother came in.

"What's wrong Rin?" Mikoto asked.

"There Mistress!" Rin exclaimed. Mikoto looked out of the window at the 'farm' that Sasuke had been talking about.

"Oh." Mikoto uttered. Sasuke looked at his Mother and Rin curiously.

"What's wrong Mother? Can I go and see the strange children? Maybe I can make friends and play with them!" Sasuke questioned. Mikoto looked horrified at the thought.

"N-no! Sasuke darling, they are a bit strange you see. You don't want to play with them really." Mikoto stuttered out. Sasuke looked at her in confusion.

"Okay Mother." Sasuke replied, and jumped down from the bed, where he'd been looking out of the window. He left the room and Mikoto Uchiha looked at Rin coldly.

"You are never to mention that farm again." Mikoto stated.

"But Mistress, it's not a farm." Rin said softly.

"If Sasuke thinks it's a farm then you'll let him believe it. Is that understood?" Mikoto told the shaken girl. Rin nodded politely.

"Yes Mistress." Rin uttered. Mikoto left the room and Rin carried on unpacking for Sasuke. Her hands shaking like a leaf.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi and Sasuke were sat in the kitchen eating, when a woman dressed in an orange jumpsuit came in. She carried a basket full of vegetables, and she looked as though she'd seen a million lifetimes worth of suffering. Mikoto stared at the woman in disbelief.

"I bought vegetables ma'am." The woman said softly. Her blond hair was long and tied in pigtails. Sasuke stared at her for a moment.

"You're from the farm right? Is it nice to work on a farm?" Sasuke asked cheerfully. Mikoto stared at the woman.

"Put them over there." Mikoto said coldly. The woman shuffled over and placed the basket down. Then she left. Mikoto didn't look happy at all.

"What's wrong Mother? She didn't seem mean! Did you not like her?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't need to worry about that Sasuke. Just finish your breakfast." Mikoto said sharply. Sasuke looked suitably cowed and carried on eating. Itachi gave his little brother a comforting look, as Mikoto stared at the vegetables.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay end of chapter two. Hope you all liked it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. See you next time I update.


	3. Naruto's Lesson

Okay, here's the third chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and alert lists. It's much appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Boy In The Orange Jumpsuit.

Chapter Three – Naruto's Lesson.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had been terrified when the trap door had opened. Weapons were pointed in at them, and Naruto knew that they had nowhere to go.

"Come out of there quietly, and you'll leave this place with your lives. If you struggle at all, I will have you all executed this moment." A dark haired male had hissed down at them. Naruto clung to Sakura in terror.

"What do we do Uncle?" Naruto heard Konan whisper questioningly.

"We do what they ask. Pray for an opportunity to escape. If not, hope they place us all together." Naruto heard his father whisper back. Naruto felt his mother's light hand on top of his head. He knew without looking that the other hand rested on Sakura's head. One by one the family climbed up the ladder quietly and stood next to each other. Naruto and Sakura were looking around anxiously.

"Where's Sarutobi-Jiji Dad?" Naruto asked his father fearfully.

"I don't know Naruto." His father replied honestly. The group were led outside by the soldiers, who pointed guns at their backs and shoved them along mercilessly. Naruto caught sight of a log, lying next to the warehouse door. Then Naruto noticed a pipe lying near the log. Then Naruto took note that the log had arms, and legs, and white hair. Then he saw the crimson blood in a pool around the man. His eyes widened in horror.

"Dad it's Sarutobi-Jiji!" Naruto yelled in horror. He ran towards the person, hearing yelling behind him, as he prayed that the old man was still alive. Naruto got to his side, and saw that the old man was still alive.

"Jiji! You're alive!" Naruto yelled. Sakura also ran over to Naruto.

"Stop those damn brats!" The dark haired general yelled. Naruto recognised his voice from the last time they had hidden from him. His name was General Fugaku Uchiha.

"They're just frightened children! Show some compassion!" Naruto heard his father say angrily.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Sarutobi rasped out. His voice was barely audible. Naruto felt his fear escalate. He didn't know why, but he felt as though this might be the last time he ever spoke to the old man. Naruto looked at the general with sadness pouring from his eyes.

"Please sir, Sarutobi-Jiji is hurt, please help him." Naruto begged. The general didn't say a word.

"Please sir!" Naruto yelled frantically. Naruto felt someone kneel next to him, and looked to see his family had made their way over.

"I'm so sorry Minato. I really tried. I didn't know they were coming. They shot me and came to search for you. I'm so sorry." Sarutobi whispered.

"You did your best for us Sarutobi-San." Minato whispered.

"May the Will of Fire guide you to the right place." Kushina whispered. Sarutobi smiled softly. He looked at the children.

"I'll miss you children." He whispered.

"But you can come with us Sarutobi-Jiji." Naruto cried out.

"Yeah Sarutobi-Jiji. You have to come with us." Sakura wailed.

"Be strong. All of you. Let your Will of Fire guide you." Sarutobi whispered. He let out a breath, and didn't take another. His eyes had slipped closed and his chest no longer rose or fell. Sarutobi was dead. Naruto could do nothing but cry. He and Sakura clung together, tears streaming down the cheeks, as they were walked away by Konan and Guren.

Once the six were in a truck, Naruto looked at Konan.

"Why didn't they help Sarutobi-Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Because that general shot him Naruto. He killed our Sarutobi-Jiji for hiding us. He wouldn't help anyone that believes in the Will of Fire." Guren replied.

"Guren!" Kushina hissed angrily.

"He needs to know now Auntie. Better he knows before we get to their camp and he tries to make friends with the guards, and they hurt him." Guren replied sadly.

"That man killed Jiji." Naruto said with realisation. Naruto knew he would remember the face of Sarutobi's murderer for the rest of his life. General Fugaku Uchiha.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The truck had been going all night. The children were terrified when the truck finally stopped. They saw the back of the truck open and they were ordered to get out. Naruto cried out in pain as his legs hadn't moved for several hours and were severely cramped. Minato picked him up and carried him out of the truck. Kushina carried Sakura. They were ordered to put the children down. Naruto stood shakily on his cramped legs. Sakura was shaking violently.

The General was barking rules at them.

"While you're here, you will not try to escape. You'll do as you're told. If you disobey the punishments will be severe. Not just for you but for your families." General Uchiha growled. Sakura couldn't stop fidgeting.

"What is wrong with you girl?" General Uchiha yelled at Sakura.

"Please sir, I really need to go to the bathroom." Sakura begged. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. General Uchiha paid no attention to her pleas.

"You will be issued a uniform which you will wear while you're here. You will work where you're posted. Children will not remain idle." General Uchiha carried on barking out.

"She's just a child! Please just let her go to a bathroom!" Kushina exclaimed. The General glared at her. Then punched her in the face. Kushina fell to the ground and Minato made to punch the general himself, but was held in place by two soldiers. Guns were pointed in his back.

"You do not talk back to the soldiers here. They may not be so kind as to punch you. They might just shoot you instead." The General hissed out.

Naruto was terrified. He looked at his mother, who was getting to her feet, a hand clasped over a bruised cheek. Then he looked at his father, who had guns pressed into his back. Sakura started crying. She was so terrified that she hadn't been able to hold out any longer, and so she'd wet herself.

"What a disgusting child. Maybe you should teach your children some discipline." The General hissed. Sakura couldn't stop crying.

"Tomorrow morning you will be initiated into the camp properly." The General stated. Then he left them. The soldiers marched them to a holding room. They were thrown inside and told to strip off their clothing and go into the next room. Konan and Guren both looked horrified at the prospect of having to strip in front of their own uncle, let alone the male soldiers who were leering at them. They looked at Minato almost begging with their eyes. He looked at the soldiers.

"Don't you have any decency? You want to watch young girls strip off their clothing?" Minato asked angrily.

"If you don't remove your clothing and walk into the next room, then you will all be shot." The soldier stated coldly. The teenage girls cried bitter tears as they had to remove their clothing. Kushina helped Sakura and Minato helped Naruto. None of them were eager to do this, but their pride made no difference when guns were pointed at them.

Once they had stripped off, none of them looked at each other as they walked into the next room. There were shower nozzles all over the ceiling and on the walls. A soldier tossed in a few bars of soap and a large bottle.

"All of you wash your hair with the lice killer in the bottle, and clean yourselves up. We don't need our soldiers catching lice from you scum." The soldier hissed. Then he slammed the door shut and water rained down on them. However it was freezing cold and Naruto and Sakura both yelped as the cold water cut into them like knives. The group had to get used to the coldness of the water, and Kushina gave Sakura one of the few bars of soap that had been thrown in for them.

"I'm sorry Auntie Kushina. I didn't mean to do it. I couldn't stop myself." Sakura whimpered. Tears were stills streaking down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault Sakura. You have nothing to be sorry about. We'll all be okay. Now wash up quickly okay and I'll wash your hair. But you have to keep your eyes closed." Kushina said gently. Sakura nodded and started using the soap, vigorously scrubbing her skin. Naruto kept his eyes averted from everyone else. Minato gave him a bar of soap also.

"You have to wash up Naruto. I know this is strange but we haven't got a choice." Minato told his son gently. Naruto nodded and also started scrubbing. He could hear Konan and Guren crying as he scrubbed his skin in the cold water, with the awful soap.

Once the group had managed to wash, despite the horrific embarrassment of the situation, they were ordered to come out of the shower room one by one. Minato went out first. They saw that he was thrown an orange jumpsuit. Which he was ordered to put on. Then the rest of them had to go out one at a time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once the ordeal was over, the group were led through a barbed wire gate, which was locked behind them. The leading soldier smirked at them as they were dragged to a wooden hut and thrown inside. Naruto looked around and saw a familiar blonde head, laying next to a familiar white head.

"Baa-Chan! Ero-Jii-Chan!" Naruto yelled. The two figures, along with several others in the hut, woke up. The white haired male, looked at Naruto and smiled sadly.

"Hey Naruto. Long time no see huh?" He said kindly.

"Jiraiya, you're still alive." Kushina stated kindly.

"Of course we're still alive." The blonde female stated.

"It's just that so many have been killed in the camps Tsunade-San." Kushina replied gently. Naruto had already run up to Jiraiya and Tsunade and started hugging them. Jiraiya looked at Minato.

"Sarutobi?" Jiraiya asked. Minato shook his head.

"The mean men shot Sarutobi Jiji." Naruto exclaimed. Jiraiya hugged the boy tightly.

"I wish none of you were here." Tsunade said softly.

"Aren't you happy to see us Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Of course I'm happy to see you Naruto. But this is a horrible place. I hoped that you'd all gotten to Konoha." Tsunade said softly. Naruto looked at Tsunade with wide eyes.

"Sasori Aniki, Tayuya Nee-Chan and Karin Nee-Chan are there. So is Uncle Inoichi, Auntie Yuki, Deidara, Yugito and Ino." Naruto told his grandparents quietly. Tsunade nodded gratefully. She held on to Naruto tightly. All of them were hoping things would get better.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Naruto was dragging large rocks to a large pit. He and Sakura had been ordered to stay there. There were older men and women making a wall with the stones. Two of the adults were Naruto's Aunt Haruka and Uncle Takeshi. Konan and Guren's parents.

Naruto and Sakura met other children that had to help them drag rocks towards the pit with them. Boys by the names of Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Kankuro and Gaara, as well as girls, called Ten Ten, Temari and Matsuri, were all helping out. They were all small. Kankuro and Temari were older. Konan and Guren had been sent to another part of the camp to work. Naruto and Sakura were dragging rocks along when Naruto noticed a boy staring at them. He walked up to the fence, as the boy picked up a ball, and both boys stared at each other.

"Hi." The dark haired boy said to Naruto. Naruto wasn't sure whether or not to say hi back.

"Hi." Naruto replied finally, deciding it couldn't do any harm.

"I'm Sasuke. What's your name?" The dark haired boy asked. Naruto couldn't help grinning.

"My name's Naruto." Naruto replied. He and Sasuke were both grinning at each other happily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's it for this chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	4. Sasuke's Lesson

Okay all. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Boy In The Orange Jumpsuit

Chapter Four – Sasuke's Lesson.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke looked around the house. He felt dismal, as he took note that the house was rather darkly coloured. He heard his parents arguing in the study. He knew he shouldn't listen but he was curious. His parents very rarely argued and he wanted to know what was wrong. He saw the door was slightly ajar, and crept close to listen properly. He caught the end of his mother's recent sentence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You said we weren't anywhere near that camp!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"We're not." Fugaku hissed back.

"Sasuke can see it from his bedroom window Fugaku. He thinks it's a farm." Mikoto stated.

"I'll deal with it." Fugaku stated.

"One of them was in our kitchen this morning Fugaku. A woman. An _older_ woman with blond hair!" Mikoto hissed.

"That bothers you Mikoto?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes it bothers me. Sasuke saw children there too. You told me those camps were for men. Not for women and children!" Mikoto exclaimed loudly.

"Keep your voice down woman. Man, woman or child, they're all disloyal to Orochimaru-Sama. However you happen to feel about it is not to be spoken. Treason to Orochimaru-Sama can get you thrown in prison." Fugaku stated coldly to his wife.

"You're telling me there are children as young as our Sasuke in that place?" Mikoto asked sadly.

"Yes. Probably younger. Their parents made that choice for them. Believing in the Will of Fire is treason to our great leader." Fugaku said softly. He looked down at his papers. He started circling names.

"You approve of this?" Mikoto asked.

"They're traitors to our country Mikoto." Fugaku replied.

"God help you Fugaku." Mikoto stated. That was when she saw the writing at the top of the paper.

_List for Extermination._

Mikoto's blood ran cold. A gasp ripped from her throat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke had not seen what his father was writing, but he had seen the official seal of Sound Country on the piece of paper. He had heard the conversation, and there was a lot he didn't understand. He also didn't understand why his mother's face had paled so much within seconds. What had been on that paper to upset her so much that she gasped aloud? He was determined to find out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, Sasuke waited to for his father to leave his office. Once he saw his father leave the room, Sasuke snuck in. He looked around for the paper his father had been writing on. He found a sheet in the top drawer of the desk. It had the official stamp of Sound on the bottom, as Sasuke had seen earlier. He picked up the paper and looked at what had been written.

_List for Extermination._

Sasuke's face creased in confusion.

"_Extermination? What does that mean?"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he looked down the list. He saw several names circled. Many names stuck in his mind.

_Shibi Aburame, 29, M_

_Emi Aburame, 28, F_

_Takeshi Uzumaki, 30, M_

_Haruka Uzumaki, 29, F_

_Jiraiya Namikaze, 48, M_

_Nawaki Senju, 44, M_

Sasuke couldn't read more of the list, as he heard footsteps coming towards the office. He placed the paper back into the top drawer of the desk, closed the drawer and hid behind one of the cabinets.

He saw his father come back in and reach into the draw. One of the other soldiers, Sasuke knew him to be called Mizuki, was also in the room. His father had retrieved the list and turned to look at the male.

"Now Mizuki, you know your duty is to look after my family while I'm not here, no one is to enter this room unless they have my written permission." Sasuke saw the cold look on his father's face, and the look on Mizuki's face also. Sasuke knew that this was the last time he would see one of those lists. Somehow, Sasuke was unsure if this was a good or a bad thing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, Sasuke was wondering around and looked at Mizuki.

"Do you think I can get one of those tyres to make a swing Mizuki-San?" Sasuke asked, as he spotted a whole shed full of tyres. Mizuki smirked.

"Of course Sasuke." Mizuki walked over to the blond woman from yesterday and kicked her side harshly. Sasuke felt dread when he saw the woman fall to the ground. She had been looking after the garden.

"Get master Sasuke one of those tyres and fix it into a swing for him, wherever he wishes." Mizuki hissed.

Sasuke watched sadly, as the woman picked herself up and nodded curtly. Mizuki looked at Sasuke and gave a smile.

"There you go. You just need to ask." Mizuki said cheerfully. He walked off and Sasuke looked at the woman sadly. She gave him a half smile, as she rubbed at her side absently.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked softly. The woman looked at him.

"Your side? Does it hurt? It wasn't nice for Mizuki to kick you." Sasuke asked softly. The woman gave a smile.

"I'm alright little one. Now let's find you one of those tyres." The woman said kindly.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked. "I'm Tsunade Senju-Namikaze." The woman said softly. Sasuke watched as the woman picked up one of the many tyres and started to look around for a good place to hang it.

Two names flashed before Sasuke's eyes from the list as he heard Tsunade's name.

"_Jiraiya Namikaze. Nawaki Senju."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Miss Tsunade, what does extermination mean?" Sasuke asked. The woman dropped the tyre in shock and stared at the boy.

"Why would you ask a question like that?" She asked.

"Well…" Sasuke was unsure whether or not to tell the woman what he'd seen or not. He decided it couldn't hurt, after all, she may not even know who he was talking about.

"I was in my father's study, and there was a list. It had names on it. When you told me your name I remembered two of them. One was called Jiraiya Namikaze, and the other one was Nawaki Senju. At the top it said extermination. I wondered what it meant." Sasuke asked. He looked up at the woman with wide eyes. She stared down at him, with eyes just as wide. She looked very shocked.

"It doesn't mean anything little one." Tsunade said softly. But Sasuke could see her hands trembling. He knew it meant something. Sasuke just wasn't entirely sure whether it was good or bad.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, as Sasuke was swinging on the tyre swing, he fell out of it. He landed with a thud and cried out when he felt sharp pain enter his right knee and elbow. He heard someone run over to him, and he looked at Tsunade.

"Miss Tsunade, my leg and arm hurt." Sasuke whimpered. Tsunade picked Sasuke up gently and carried him into the kitchen. She sat him down gently on a chair and looked for something.

"What are you looking for Miss Tsunade?" Sasuke whimpered pitifully.

"Your medicine kit little one." Tsunade replied gently.

"It's in the bottom cupboard Miss Tsunade." Sasuke replied. Tsunade gave the boy a reassuring look and found the kit quickly. She looked at Sasuke's knee and elbow and gently moved his leg and arm. Sasuke yelped, and the kitchen door flew open.

Itachi stared at them.

"I'm sorry to ask, but can you pass me a small bowl of water?" Tsunade asked kindly. She opened the medicine kit and pulled out a bottle of antiseptic lotion, along with some cotton wool balls and bandages. Itachi ran over to the sink and grabbed a bowl, filling it with water quickly. He bought it down.

"Where would you like it?" Itachi asked.

"Just next to me on the floor please." Tsunade replied softly. Itachi nodded and placed the bowl down. Sasuke looked at Itachi and Tsunade fearfully.

"It's alright little one. This might sting a bit, but it'll clean up your cuts and then you'll feel much better." Tsunade said gently. Sasuke held Itachi's hand and Itachi squeezed back.

"Do you think Mother and Father are going to be mad at me?" Sasuke asked.

"What happened?" Itachi asked, as Tsunade started soaking some of the cotton balls in water. Sasuke almost yelped when the wet cotton balls started touching his knee, he could see the dirt and blood being cleared off by the wet cotton wool.

"I fell off the tyre swing." Sasuke replied tearfully.

"It was an accident Sasuke. Don't worry about it." Itachi replied. Sasuke gripped harder when Tsunade started clearing his elbow of dirt and blood. She moved the used cotton wool balls and the bowl of water to one side, and then pressed a clean cotton wool ball to the opening of the bottle of Antiseptic lotion. She tipped the bottle up, soaking the cotton ball, and then looked at Sasuke and Itachi.

"This will sting little one. But once I clean up your knee and elbow with this it'll be fine." Tsunade said gently. Sasuke nodded, and Tsunade started to clean Sasuke's wounds with the antiseptic. Sasuke had tears dripping down his cheeks, but he didn't yell or scream as Tsunade cleared the wounds. Once she was done, she wrapped Sasuke's elbow and knee in bandages and started clearing away the used cotton wool balls and the bowl of water. She put the Medicine kit back where she had found it, and poured away the water, placing the bowl in the sink.

"How comes you knew how to fix my knee Miss Tsunade?" Sasuke asked.

"I used to be a doctor before I came here." Tsunade said sadly.

"Why would you want to work on a farm if you're a doctor?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade's shoulders slumped sadly. That was when Mikoto walked in. She stared in shock.

"Look Mother! Miss Tsunade fixed my leg and arm! I fell off of the tyre swing and she made me all better!" Sasuke exclaimed happily.

Tsunade made to leave before Mikoto stopped her.

"Would you like anything Ma'am?" Tsunade asked seriously.

"Thank you for looking after him." Mikoto said gently.

"You're very welcome Ma'am." Tsunade replied. She was about to leave again when Mikoto called her back. Tsunade looked at Mikoto warily.

"Do you... have family... back there?" Mikoto asked.

"Do you mean on the farm Mother?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade bit her lip.

"Yes Ma'am. My husband, my brother, my son and his wife and my little grandson." Tsunade replied.

"How old is your grandson?" Mikoto asked.

"He's seven years old Ma'am." Tsunade replied. Mikoto bit her lip anxiously as Tsunade left. Sasuke wondered what was upsetting her. Itachi didn't need to ask. He was, at this moment, starting to wonder if the ideals of the great Orochimaru-Sama were really correct after all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Sasuke was wondering around playing with his favourite ball when it started rolling. As he chased after it, he came to the barbed wire fence of the 'farm' he had seen so many times from his window. He saw some children dragging heavy looking rocks along. A small, blond boy, about the same size as him, stopped and looked at him.

"Hi." Sasuke stated bluntly. The boy stared back at Sasuke with his own big blue eyes.

"Hi." The boy replied back.

"I'm Sasuke. What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"My name's Naruto." The boy replied. Both boys looked at each other knowing that somehow they had made a friend for life in one moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's the end of this chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	5. And So They Meet

Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their faves and author alerts. I really appreciate it.

To my anonymous reviewer, InsanityIsFun!, thanks loads for the review. I know this story is sad, but I've made Orochimaru the Narutoverse Hitler, so bad things are guaranteed to happen. (nods)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Boy In The Orange Jumpsuit.

Chapter Five – And So They Meet.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at each other curiously.

"Well Naruto, is farming fun?" Sasuke asked.

"Farming?" Naruto asked.

"That's what you're all doing isn't it?" Sasuke asked.

"No. We lift up stones and take them over there and the adults make walls. I don't know why." Naruto replied.

"Oh. I thought this was a farm." Sasuke replied. Naruto's head cocked to one side.

"Who said this was a farm?" Naruto asked.

"Nobody. I just thought it was, because I saw you all working from my bedroom window. But they boarded my window up so now I can't see through it anymore." Sasuke replied.

"Are you in a camp too?" Naruto asked.

"What's a camp?" Sasuke asked.

"This place is a camp." Naruto replied.

"What kind of camp?" Sasuke asked.

"Well because we believe in the will of fire, we got sent here. Orochimaru doesn't like anyone who believes in the will of fire." Naruto replied.

"You shouldn't talk that way or you'll get into trouble." Sasuke said gently.

"I'm already in trouble. My parents are here. So are my grandparents, and my cousins." Naruto said. He pointed at a pink-haired girl that Sasuke didn't know.

"That's Sakura. She's like my sister. Her parents got executed at the border." Naruto said.

"What's executed?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure how it works, but if you're executed then you die." Naruto replied. Sasuke bit at his lip for a second.

"Do you know what extermination is?" Sasuke asked. He knew that Tsunade hadn't told him before but he wanted to know. Naruto blinked at him cautiously.

"That's the same as executed. It's like when there are loads of bugs in a house and someone comes to get rid of them. That's what extermination is." Naruto replied. Sasuke felt himself grow queasy.

"Why d'you want to know?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at the blond child.

"I heard my dad say it." Sasuke replied.

"Oh. Well when they say it here, people disappear and we don't see them again. My uncle and auntie disappeared and then my grandparents told my parents that they got exterminated. I was listening to them even though I wasn't supposed to." Naruto replied.

"I wish we could play." Sasuke said sadly.

"Me too. It's boring here. I liked it at Sarutobi-Jiji's house, because we could still play there even when we were hiding." Naruto replied sadly.

"Who's Sarutobi-Jiji? Did he come with you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Sarutobi-Jiji, he..." Naruto trailed off as he looked over and something behind him.

"Go hide Sasuke. Someone's coming." Naruto said quickly. Sasuke went and hid behind a tree, and watched as a guard started shouting at Naruto. Then he saw a stick come down on the boy's head and around his legs. Naruto yelped in pain and fell on the floor.

"Don't try anything funny scum. Get up and get back to work!" Sasuke heard the guard yell. Sasuke felt himself shake with fear. When the guard was gone, he ran over to the fence, and saw Naruto wiping blood from a cut on his head.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said softly.

"It's not your fault. Maybe we can talk another time." Naruto said sadly.

"Yeah. I'll come back tomorrow." Sasuke replied. Both boys smiled at each other as Sasuke ran off into the woods. Naruto went back to work hauling rocks.

xXxXxXx SASUKE'S xXxXxXx

Sasuke got back to the house to see Itachi studying.

"Aniki what happens on the farm over there that Mother and Father don't want me to see?" Sasuke asked Itachi curiously. Itachi shrugged, not knowing the answer himself.

"Whatever happens is for the good of Orochimaru-Sama and for our people Sasuke." Itachi replied blandly. Sasuke worried his lip between his teeth for a moment and then Itachi stood up and went off somewhere else to carry on his studies.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, Sasuke went down the stairs towards his father's study. A lot of things didn't make sense to him. The boy Naruto has seemed really friendly, but he was locked away. Lots of children were locked up behind barbed wire. He stood outside the door listening to his Father's conversation with his Mother.

"Fugaku you can't expect me to watch children serve our dinner, dressed in orange jumpsuits, and looking like they haven't eaten for a month?" Sasuke heard his mother say angrily.

"This is an important dinner. Besides, where did you think servants were going to come from Mikoto? There's no one out here for miles but those cursed idiots in the camps." Sasuke felt sick as he listened to his parents argue. He wondered how his new friend could be cursed. He was always told that children didn't know any better.

xXxXxXx NARUTO xXxXxXx

Naruto walked over to his grandma that evening. His head hurt and he knew she was a doctor.

"Naruto? What happened? Who did this to you?" The elder woman asked gently.

"One of the guards. He got mad because I was looking at the fence." Naruto replied. Somehow he felt that telling his grandma about the boy, Sasuke, wouldn't help the situation at all. His grandma sighed as she sat him down and started to tend to his wound. Neither one of them spoke anymore of how Naruto had received his wounds.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all that's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems short but next chapter will be much longer. I'm not sure when I'll be able to write the next chapter, as I have exams for Uni to prepare for, but I will update eventually. LOL! Thanks to you all for your patience. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	6. Unsubtle Differences

Okay people, here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and to all those who added me to their faves and alert lists.

Also I hate to inform you all but I will have no internet for the next four weeks. I am going to be in Cyprus, on holiday with my lovely family (God help me) and there is no internet in my grandparent's place. But I will be writing updates while I'm over there and you will get a new chapter when I come back. I promise.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Boy in The Orange Jumpsuit.

Chapter Six – Unsubtle Differences.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXxXxXx SASUKE xXxXxXx

Sasuke felt nervousness hit him as he went up to his room. He wanted to cry for Naruto. He looked up as someone entered his room. It was Rin.

"Rin-Chan, can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked the girl sadly.

"Of course Master Sasuke." Rin replied.

"Do you think that children like me can be bad or cursed?" Sasuke asked. Rin stared at her young charge with wide eyes.

"No Master Sasuke. Children are innocent. You know that. Your mother and I told you so." Rin replied.

"Then why are they locked up on the farm?" Sasuke asked. Something told him that he shouldn't say the word camp to Rin. She looked at Sasuke with even wider eyes.

"Who said they're locked up?" Rin asked.

"I was playing with my ball and it slipped so I went to get it and it rolled over to the fence at the farm. There were soldiers with guns and sticks and there wasn't any way to leave." Sasuke replied. He felt the need to tell some of what he had seen. He didn't tell Rin he'd spoken to Naruto. He wasn't sure why but he felt that would cause more trouble than he could handle. Rin nibbled at her lower lip. Sasuke knew she did this when she didn't know how to answer him. That was the moment when Sasuke's mother came into the room.

"Sasuke it's time for dinner." She said softly. The boy nodded and left the room. He was almost sure he could've gotten some form of answer from Rin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mikoto stared at Rin.

"Did you hear the conversation Mistress?" Rin asked softly, fearfully. Mikoto nodded her head.

"I'm not angry with you Rin. He was bound to ask questions eventually." Mikoto replied softly. Rin nodded her understanding and at a wave from Mikoto, she left the room completely, leaving a devastated Mikoto to wonder exactly what else Sasuke had noticed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke had found his way to the dining room and sat at his usual seat. His father sat at the head of the table and Itachi sat beside him. His mother soon came into the dining room. Sasuke could tell that she was upset, but his father made no comment on the issue, so Sasuke stayed silent.

"Sasuke your uncle Madara is coming to visit." Sasuke turned to look at his father excitedly.

"Is Uncle really coming to visit?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course he is. He hasn't seen any of us for a while." Sasuke's father said sternly. Sasuke nodded and turned back to his food. He wondered what Naruto was eating.

xXxXxXx NARUTO xXxXxXx

Naruto sat with Sakura, both of them sharing a bowl of broth and a roll of bread. It was barely enough to survive on and both always felt hungry. Guren came and sat next to the smaller children. She looked at Naruto carefully before placing her bowl to the side of her and making her younger cousin look at her properly. She noticed a cut across his forehead and a black eye that was starting to form.

"Naruto when did this happen?" Guren asked.

"Today when we were carrying the big rocks. The guard hit me with a stick. Baa-Chan fixed me up though Guren-Chan." Naruto said cheerfully. Konan watched with a sad look on her face. She knew Naruto was trying to stay cheerful for them. She also knew that with treatment like this that his cheerful attitude wouldn't last long.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sakura curled up with Guren and Konan that night to try and get some sleep. The huts were freezing, with no heating or fire. The blankets, what few there were, were threadbare and ragged. Naruto was glad when his Aunt and Uncle, parents and grandparents came in and snuggled up next to them. He was quite happy to curl up into his grandma's arms, and hopefully fall asleep listening to the sound of his family breathing safely.

xXxXxXx SASUKE xXxXxXx

Sasuke went into his room, just as Rin had lit a fire in the small fireplace in his bedroom.

"It's a cold night tonight Master Sasuke." Rin said kindly. Sasuke smiled at Rin and she left the room. Sasuke knew this was to go and get the cocoa that he would drink before he went to sleep. He changed into thick pyjamas and got into bed just as Rin came back with a steaming mug of cocoa. That night he fell asleep comfortably and happily, hoping to go and see his new friend tomorrow.

xXxXxXx NARUTO xXxXxXx

Naruto was terrified out of sleep by the yelling of some guards. Naruto's eyes shot open as he curled into his grandma's side fearfully. She hugged him tightly as he trembled. He saw the guards pull his Uncle Takeshi and his great Uncle Nawaki up from their sleeping spots on the floor. He also saw Shino's parents roused from sleep and made to move. Naruto was so frightened that he didn't know what to do. He saw Shino looking at the guards fearfully. They didn't seem to be concerned with Shino however. They shoved the four adults from the hut and from what Naruto could hear, more people were outside, being herded away. Naruto looked at Shino, who was all alone.

"Hey Shino, come over with us or you'll get cold." Naruto whispered. The boy seemed to have heard because he scooted over and curled up next to Naruto's mother, who hugged the boy, and tried to comfort him. Naruto looked at his grandma with a terrified and confused gaze.

"Baa-Chan, why did they take Uncle Takeshi and Uncle Nawaki, and Shino's Mother and Father?" Naruto whispered fearfully. His grandma didn't reply she just hugged him even more tightly, as tears travelled down her cheeks.

xXxXxXx SASUKE xXxXxXx

That morning, Sasuke had finished breakfast and went outside to sit on his tyre swing for a little while. He saw Tsunade crying quietly as she weeded the garden. Sasuke walked over to Tsunade and touched her shoulder gently.

"Miss Tsunade? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked her. Tsunade jumped in shock and quickly wiped the tear trails from her face. She's left earthy smudges on her cheeks, but Sasuke knew she was trying to hide her sadness.

"Nothing is wrong little one. I'm fine. It's a beautiful day, you should be playing." Tsunade said kindly. Sasuke felt confused.

"Is it because of the paper I read in my father's office?" Sasuke asked. After all, extermination meant to get rid of other things. Maybe Tsunade did know the people that he mentioned, and they had been taken away from her. Tsunade gave the child a sad look.

"You could say that little one. But I'm alright. You don't need to worry about me." Tsunade said softly.

Sasuke went back to his tyre swing, but couldn't help, but take glances at Tsunade, who still seemed to be trying to control her own tears. Sasuke wondered if he could ask Naruto about it later on. Naruto seemed like he knew a lot.

xXxXxXx NARUTO xXxXxXx

Naruto wanted to cry. All day he could feel the stinging behind his eyelids, of tears that wanted to escape, but he couldn't cry. Not in front of the guards. He had heard his Mother and Father's conversation with his grandparents that morning. It was a conversation that had made everything inside him go ice cold.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

"_Mother, what happened last night? I had a feeling you and Father, and Haruka, knew more then you were letting on." Minato asked softly. Kushina nodded her agreement. Tsunade looked at her son sadly. _

"_They were taken for extermination. They were probably on General Uchiha's list. Your Uncle Nawaki and your father are on there." Tsunade said sadly. Tears threatened to spill from the older woman's eyes. _

"_How do you know that?" Minato asked. _

"_The house that I'm taken to every day is the General's house. I weed the gardens, bring in vegetables and toil like a slave." Tsunade replied. _

"_Please don't tell me you snuck into the scum's office? That you put yourself in danger like that?" Minato asked. Tsunade shook her head. _

"_No. General Uchiha has a small son. Probably the same age as our Naruto. He was in his father's office and saw the list. I don't think the boy was meant to. He wanted to know what 'Extermination' meant. He wanted to know if I knew the names Nawaki Senju and Jiraiya Namikaze. Because he asked for my name and I told him it was Tsunade Senju-Namikaze." Tsunade replied. _

"_And they were names on the list." Kushina added, as though she knew that was the answer. Tsunade nodded. _

"_So they're taking us in the night and murdering us?" Minato hissed. He looked at Jiraiya. _

"_Father? How can you just be okay with this?" Minato asked. _

"_I'm not okay with this Minato. You think that I want to die like this? In some camp, toiling until I break my back, watching them torture my family? No I don't want this. But there is nothing we can do about it Minato. Maybe one or two could escape if I really thought about a plan. But then all those left behind would suffer the consequences. That's if the soldiers here didn't chase after any escapees and shoot them down. Remember we know nothing about this place. None of us saw where we were going. I doubt you did either. We may just walk into a trap if we find a way to run." Jiraiya said sadly. _

"_So what now? I sit back when they come in the middle of the night again? Who will they take next time? You? Mother? Kushina? One of the children?" Minato questioned angrily. _

"_I don't like this any more than you do Minato. It's disgusting. As of yet I haven't heard of children being taken. But I fear them coming for your mother, or you, or anyone else we love. We've lost two people already. More since we've been here. Haruka isn't taking this well at all. But at least we're still alive." Jiraiya replied. _

"_For now. Until they feel they've let us live long enough." Minato said sadly. Kushina buried her face into her husband's shoulder and tried to stifle her own tears._

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

None of the adults had realised that Naruto had been listening. He had snuck away when he heard his mother cry. The sound alone had broken his small heart. He didn't know everything they were saying. He couldn't possibly understand it all. But he knew this much. His uncle and great uncle were now dead, and that others would probably join them. Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for Shino. After all, this meant that Shino's parents were dead as well.

As the children carried on hauling rocks, like the day before, Naruto noted that the walls were being built into another shack.

"_Are more people coming here?"_ Naruto thought sadly to himself. That was when he noticed Sasuke standing on the other side of the fence again. He went over cautiously and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back at him.

"Hi Naruto." He said softly. Naruto grinned widely.

xXxXxXx SASUKE xXxXxXx

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He could see his friend was upset.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Soldiers came and took my Uncle and my Great Uncle away. I heard Baa-Chan talking to my parents and Ero-Jii-Chan this morning and... well they took them to exterminate them." Naruto said sadly.

"Why? Were they being bad? I though you said exterminating is when someone gets rid of bugs?" Sasuke asked.

"That's true. But here it's them getting rid of us because we believe in the will of fire." Naruto replied.

"But it's not fair. Rin-Chan said that children aren't bad, so why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Because a general brung us here and now we can't leave." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke couldn't help but feel sad.

"So they took away your uncles." Sasuke stated. Naruto shook his head.

"No they killed my uncles. And Shino's parents." Naruto said.

"Killed?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Killed is when someone makes someone else die." Naruto replied. Sasuke shuddered.

"_My Father works next to somewhere that's so bad."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

xXxXxXx TWO WEEKS LATER xXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke were talking again. They seemed to find it easier and easier to talk to each other near the fence. Today, Naruto and Sasuke were playing chess. Well, Naruto was telling Sasuke where to move his pieces.

"Pawn to c8." Naruto said quietly. He looked downhearted. Sasuke looked at Naruto sadly.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He'd learned that when Naruto looked so sad it meant someone else he knew had been 'taken away' in the night.

"Gaara's parents are gone and my Auntie Haruka didn't even come back to the hut last night. My parents, and Guren and Konan looked for her all this morning but she's gone too. Aunt Haruka is their Mother. Uncle Takeshi was their Father. It's not fair that Guren-Chan and Konan-Chan lost both their parents." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke looked at Naruto sadly. Every day he spent playing with Naruto and talking to him, seemed to bring him further away from the ideals of the great Orochimaru-Sama, and more into Naruto's terrifying world, where people were taken without warning and never heard from again.

"There's a dinner party at my house tonight. My Uncle Madara is coming to visit. I wish you could come." Sasuke said sadly. Naruto gave a gentle smile.

"I wish I could go too. It'd be nice to eat something instead of soup and bread, or gruel. I hate gruel. At least the soup has a little bit of taste." Naruto replied. Sasuke felt something nervous bubbling away in his stomach. It seemed so cruel that Sasuke got to eat a huge meal every night. In fact he had leftovers because he couldn't eat everything. While Naruto was so skinny and never got to eat hardly anything. Sasuke could see his friend was so thin that he was sickly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi was curious. For some reason, every day Sasuke disappeared for at least two hours of every day. Where he went was a mystery. Itachi had sneakily followed Sasuke this day. He saw Sasuke set up a chess game next to the fence, and then saw the thin, blond child come and sit in front of Sasuke, on the other side of the fence. He heard their conversation as they played. He saw the state of the blond child and other children who came up to the fence to say hello to Sasuke and Naruto. After a while, there was the sound of some sort of bell, and the blond, Itachi heard him called Naruto, ran off to somewhere as he waved goodbye to Itachi's little brother.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke packed away the chess game. Naruto had won. But Sasuke had won at other games so he didn't really mind. He went to walk home and found Itachi waiting for him.

"Aniki? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked fearfully.

"The question is what are _you_ doing here Sasuke?" Itachi replied. Sasuke was wide eyed and looked at Itachi pleadingly.

"I lost my ball one day and I went to find it, and then I was talking to Naruto. Please don't tell Mother and Father. They'll be angry because Naruto believes in the Will of Fire. But he's not bad. He's really nice. He's my friend Aniki. Please, _please_ don't tell them!" Sasuke exclaimed. Itachi put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"I won't tell them Sasuke. But you have to be more careful. I don't want you to get punished." Itachi replied. He really meant what he said. He wouldn't tell their parents. Or rather, he wouldn't tell their father. Itachi could see the suffering of the people in the camp. He could see how wrong it was. Now he understood his Uncle Madara's, and his cousin Obito's, views about Orochimaru and his hate campaign. Itachi wasn't sure how much longer he could agree with what his father was doing here.

xXxXxXx THAT EVENING – NARUTO xXxXxXx

Naruto and Sakura were sat with Guren and Konan when soldiers came towards them. Naruto's parents were only a few feet away but arrived at the side of the children within moments. The soldier, a silver haired male known as Mizuki, ran his eyes over the group.

"Take the two younger children and the woman." Mizuki stated. Two other soldiers grabbed hold of Naruto and Sakura, who both yelled and screamed out in terror.

"Let go of them!" Konan yelled.

"You're hurting them!" Guren added. Minato Namikaze hissed angrily as a gun was placed at his back, and at the backs of his nieces.

"Be quiet if you want to carry on living." Mizuki sniped evilly.

"Where are you taking my wife and my children?" Minato hissed out. As far as he was concerned Sakura was basically his daughter now. The soldier didn't answer Minato. It was like he didn't exist. Kushina stepped forward and took the children in her arms. She looked at Minato fearfully and Minato couldn't help feeling the same fear as both children clung to Kushina desperately. As the three were taken away, Naruto looked at his father and cousins over his mother's shoulder. His eyes spoke volumes. Sakura looked at them in the same way. They were almost positive they wouldn't see the others again and they could tell that Minato, Guren and Konan felt exactly the same way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating as soon as I get home from Cyprus. Until then I'm going to be evil and leave you with the cliff hanger. Yes I'm mean. I'm an evil person. Anywho thanks again to everyone for your patience.


	7. An Advocates Feast

Hi all. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their faves and alert lists. I really appreciate it. Now on with the next chapter.

To my anonymous reviewer, nami, thanks loads for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

To my anonymous reviewer, jukori, the movie this probably reminds you of is "Boy in the Striped Pyjamas" because that is what inspired me to write this. Although it is similar there will be major differences. (nods) Thanks loads for reviewing. I am glad you like my writing style and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Boy In The Orange Jumpsuit.

Chapter Seven – An Advocate's Feast.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as Naruto, Sakura and Kushina were sat in the back of the truck, Mizuki glared at them.

"You three have jobs to do at the General's house. If you don't behave then you won't be seeing your family again." Mizuki hissed. Kushina held on to the children even tighter then. She prayed silently for the safety of her family.

xXxXxXx SASUKE xXxXxXx

Sasuke and Itachi arrived back at the house to see their Uncle and cousin outside.

"Uncle Madara! Obito-Kun!" Sasuke yelled happily. He ran over to them, and Madara lifted his young nephew up and swung him around, before passing the boy to Obito. Obito ruffled his hair and set him down on his feet. Sasuke grinned widely.

"So have you been having fun here Sasuke?" Obito asked.

"Not really. It's so boring living here and I don't really have many friends like I did back home." Sasuke replied. He didn't want to tell his Uncle about his new friend, who was a believer in the Will of Fire.

"So I hear that you want to be a soldier in the great army of Orochimaru-Sama. Huh Itachi?" Madara asked. Sasuke could detect the hint of sarcasm in his uncle's voice. Itachi pouted and looked at the ground.

"I'm not sure yet. Being a soldier means taking lives away from other soldiers. I'm not sure if I'm prepared to do something like that." Itachi replied. Madara clapped the boy on the back and grinned.

"Good boy! Taking a life isn't a joke to be laughed off. It's good that you're thinking about it all." Madara stated.

"I always tried to get your father to think about such things." Madara added.

xXxXxXx NARUTO xXxXxXx

Naruto and Sakura were led to an unfamiliar kitchen. They looked at Kushina in terror.

"It's alright. We just have to be very careful. We don't want to upset anyone." Kushina told Naruto and Sakura softly. Both children nodded. That was when Tsunade came in to the kitchen.

"Baa-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he threw himself into Tsunade's arms. The woman hugged Naruto tightly and looked at Kushina carefully.

"Why are you here?" Tsunade asked.

"We were bought here to work. I don't know for what reason." Kushina whispered. That was when Mizuki arrived in the kitchen with a dark haired woman.

"This is the General Uchiha's wife, Lady Mikoto, she will be giving you your orders." Mizuki hissed angrily. Then he left. Naruto looked fearfully at the wife of the man who'd bought him to this place. The same man who'd murdered Sarutobi-Jiji. The woman looked at the trio sadly.

"What are your names?" She asked softly.

"I'm Kushina. This is my son Naruto, and this is Sakura. She's under the care of my husband and I, since her parents were killed at the border." Kushina replied.

"You all look starving." Mikoto stated.

"What's starving?" Naruto asked.

"It means hungry." Mikoto replied.

"We are hungry. We only ever get to eat gruel. Sometimes we get to eat chicken broth and a little bit of bread. At least you taste that." Naruto stated. Mikoto gently let a hand ruffle the blond hair. Naruto looked up at the woman in shock. That was when Mikoto saw some bruising on his face.

"Who did this to you?" Mikoto asked softly.

"The soldiers. They don't like us a lot. I don't want them to hit Sakura-Chan. She's smaller than me, and sometimes she drops the stones they make us carry." Naruto replied.

"I don't mean it. They're just real heavy." Sakura added sadly. Her big green eyes looked up at Mikoto Uchiha.

"Come on you two. Let's do what we need to do." Kushina said softly. Mikoto took a deep breath.

"Do you like flowers Sakura?" Mikoto asked. Sakura nodded vigorously.

"We don't have any in the camp." Sakura added. Mikoto led the little girl over to a smaller table. On the table were several vases.

"I want you to arrange some flowers in to all these vases. There are lots of different kinds of flowers in the garden." Mikoto said gently. Then she picked up a basket.

"Take this with you. There are special scissors in it so that you can cut the flowers. If anyone asks, tell them I sent you to collect flowers for me." Mikoto added. Sakura's eyes lit up with joy as she took the basket and ran outside, to examine all the flowers, and think about how she was going to arrange them.

Naruto looked at Mikoto with wide eyes.

"Thank you Miss Mikoto. Sakura loves flowers." Naruto said happily.

"Well you have small hands, so you can help by cleaning the glasses." Mikoto said gently. It was one of the easiest jobs for a child to do, although Naruto didn't know that. Mikoto sat him down at a small table just in a small room that led off from the kitchen. Naruto felt a soft white cloth placed in his hand, and Mikoto showed him how to clean the glasses gently.

Kushina looked at Mikoto carefully. She had had too many experiences to trust anyone at the moment.

"I just need some help with preparing and watching the food." Mikoto said softly. Kushina nodded and moved towards the sides and started chopping up vegetables.

"Is the camp as bad as that?" Mikoto asked. Kushina looked at the woman in disbelief.

"I don't mean to disrespect you Miss. But my family has been trapped in this nightmare for months. Before we were found by your husband, we couldn't let our children play outside. We had to stay hidden in a secret hidey hole. When we were found, our protector was shot, and my family watched him die. My son begged for someone to save his dear Jiji. The man, who looked after us, was an old man who couldn't defend himself. We don't have food. We don't have heat, and what blankets we have are threadbare and ragged, and barely cover a person fully. My brother and my sister-in-law were taken for extermination in the night, along with my husband's uncle. Several children are now orphans. My children, my nieces, my husband and I, were forced to stand in the cold before we entered the camp. Sakura begged for a bathroom and was ignored by your husband until she wet herself. Then he called her filthy. We were made to strip off in front of guards, and forced to go in to a shower of cold water and bathe together. While my son and Sakura and the smaller children are forced to heave heavy stones across quarries, older children like my nieces are forced to pile them up and make huts, where more prisoners are bought to live every day. That man who bought us here told us if we didn't behave ourselves then we would never see our family again. They're probably all back at the camp wondering if we were taken for extermination, and at the end of this night I can only hope that we will be taken back to them. Or that they'll make our deaths quick and painless. I can't even imagine what might happen to my children." Kushina stated.

Mikoto looked at the ground. She thought about how her own sons were given enough food to stuff themselves. She thought about how both her children had their own bedroom, with a fireplace and a soft cushy bed, with thick blankets that would keep them warm in the coldest of winters. There was more than one bathroom in the house, and her children had never been forced to wait for a bathroom until they wet themselves. She thought about how she knew she was safe in this house. No one would come in the night to take her, or her family, and kill them. She didn't know what to say to the red-haired woman standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Mikoto said softly.

"Why are you sorry? You believe in the _right_ religion after all miss. Our religion is sacrilege against your precious leader and because of that we're all being killed one by one. I don't even know if my brother and sister-in-law were buried. I don't even know if their deaths were painful. I pray that they died quickly." Kushina said softly. Then she went back to chopping the vegetables. Mikoto didn't say anymore. She knew if she were in this woman's position, she would be just as bitter and suspicious. She would hate those that got to lead their lives while she was trapped in a never ending nightmare. Mikoto felt the bubbling guilt eating away at her as she realised that these people would not be paid for their services. These people would live if they were lucky, they would see their families and maybe get some gruel to eat for their troubles. But they would never be treated like equals in her husband's world.

xXxXxXx SASUKE xXxXxXx

Sasuke wandered down to the kitchen and saw a red haired woman chopping up vegetables and helping his mother. His mother gave him a soft smile.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke nodded. He looked in to the next room and his eyes widened as he saw Naruto. When his mother wasn't looking, he snuck into the room and smiled at his friend.

"Naruto! You're here! Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Sasuke? You live here?" Naruto asked softly.

"Of course I do. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"A mean soldier bought me and Sakura-Chan and my Mom to this house and said we had to help General Uchiha's wife." Naruto replied.

"General Uchiha is my father." Sasuke quipped. Naruto looked horrified.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"General Uchiha killed Sarutobi-Jiji. I told you about him before. He looked after us when we were hiding. But when they found us, it was General Uchiha who ordered my Jiji to be killed." Naruto said softly. Sasuke felt ill. The very idea that his father had killed such a good person, and had bought Naruto and his family to the awful camp where they were locked up, was something Sasuke couldn't understand.

"Do you have to sit here and clean glasses?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"If I don't then the mean man will hurt my Mom or Sakura-Chan or me." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke sat down at the table, next to Naruto and talked to him about all sorts of things. He asked Naruto what he would do if he could leave the camp. Naruto talked of going to Konoha, of seeing his brother and sisters and cousins again. He talked about how he would be free to play in the parks and go to school and he spoke of a teddy that he had once had, a green frog teddy that had been taken from him when his family had fled their home. Sasuke couldn't help thinking about how Naruto should be allowed to have those simple pleasures of life. But he knew that if Orochimaru-Sama had his way, then all believers in the will of fire would be destroyed. That would include Naruto.

xXxXxXx NARUTO xXxXxXx

That night, Naruto was made to serve food and he carried a heavy jug of drink. He saw everyone staring at him, and as he tried to place the jug on the table, it slipped from his grip. The jug crashed to the floor. Naruto shook with fear as he saw the soldier, Mizuki, head towards him and drag him from the room. He looked at Sasuke. He could see Sasuke was frightened. He was frightened as well. Mizuki dragged him out of the room and that was when the first blow was landed on him. He was punched over and over, and tears fell down his cheeks. It felt like he'd been hit for hours, but it had barely been a minute when he heard someone hiss at Mizuki.

"That's enough." Naruto looked to see the man Sasuke called Uncle Madara, holding Mizuki's wrist.

"This is nothing to do with you old man." Mizuki hissed. That was when Sasuke's mother came in.

"Stop that Mizuki! He's a child!" Mikoto exclaimed loudly. Mizuki glared at Naruto fiercely and shoved the boy away from him. Naruto fell to the ground and then his mother ran out of the kitchen, hearing the commotion and scooped Naruto into her arms. Naruto felt something running from his nose and made a fist to wipe away whatever it was. His hand came away covered in blood and he really sobbed then. Kushina looked up at Mikoto, and Mikoto looked down at the bloodied child and his mother.

"Take your son into the kitchen and clean him up." Mikoto said gently. Kushina stood with Naruto in her arms. Mikoto looked at Mizuki.

"I ordered that children were not to serve the food. You can't blame a child for dropping something that probably weighs half the amount he weighs." Mikoto hissed. Mizuki gritted his teeth and bowed politely to Mikoto.

"My apologies Lady Uchiha. I shall make sure the children stay in the kitchen." Mizuki hissed out. Mikoto glared and went back into the dining room.

Mizuki looked at Kushina and Naruto angrily.

"Get into that kitchen or I promise you your brat will watch you die." Mizuki hissed at Kushina. She kept her face neutral and took Naruto into the kitchen with her. There Tsunade was cleaning the dishes that had been used and she gasped when she saw the state that Naruto was in.

"My God! Who did this to him?" Tsunade asked.

"Mizuki." Kushina whispered. Tsunade plucked Naruto from her arms and sat the boy down on a chair. Naruto looked at Tsunade through his half swollen eyes. His nose was streaming blood and he had a split lip that was also bleeding quite heavily. Tsunade was gentle when she probed Naruto's nose to make sure it wasn't broken, and it was only luck that Naruto's nose was not broken. Tsunade used some cotton wool balls to stop the bleeding. Then she plucked an uncooked potato from the bag, washed it under the sink and chopped it in half. She placed the halves over Naruto's eyes and told him to hold them there. It wasn't a medically proven technique but it was an old remedy to help black eyes and large bumps to the head. Then both women looked up to see the male guest of the Uchiha household looking at them.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Kushina asked softly. She didn't really understand his presence and wasn't sure if he would hurt them.

"I thought I would see if your child is alright." Madara Uchiha stated kindly.

"Thank you mister for stopping the mean man from hitting me more." Naruto uttered softly. His words were slightly mumbled due to his split lip. Kushina smiled gently.

"Thank you for trying to protect my son." Kushina said softly, and gave a small bow.

"Your son shouldn't be attacked for a small mishap. No one should be persecuted for who they are." Madara replied. Then he left the kitchen. The women felt a small surge of hope. At least not all the men of Oto, were supporters of their persecution.

xXxXxXx SASUKE xXxXxXx

Sasuke managed to be excused from dinner early. He snuck into the kitchen to see that Naruto was sitting on a chair. His orange jumpsuit was smeared down the front with blood.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked fearfully.

"Yeah. My face hurts but I'm okay." Naruto replied. His words were mumbled and slightly slurred but Sasuke sighed with relief when he heard them.

"I was so scared when Mizuki took you away." Sasuke said softly.

"I was scared too." Naruto replied. Both boys smiled at each other. Neither one knowing what trouble would come to them next.

xXxXxXx NARUTO xXxXxXx

When Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade and Kushina were loaded in to the back of the truck, both Kushina and Tsunade had a feeling of foreboding. The truck was driving them, but the track was rough. Mizuki was the one driving, and as the road became rougher, Sakura and Naruto both let out squeaks of terror and clung to Kushina, while Tsunade looked at them fearfully, wondering if this was the time for their death. She looked at Kushina and nodded a gesture. Kushina leant down and whispered to the children.

"If I push you behind me you must both run as fast as you can and not look back. No matter what you hear you have to keep running until no one is following you." Kushina whispered to the children.

"I don't want to leave you Mom." Naruto whispered back.

"I know darling. But you have to. Who will look after Sakura?" Kushina whispered back to him. Naruto nodded his understanding and remained silent.

Soon the truck stopped and the group were pulled out. Kushina and Tsunade looked around to see only trees as their surroundings. Mizuki pulled out a gun. He was alone. There was no escort with him. Kushina saw the gun and felt fear rush into her soul.

"What are you planning to do?" Kushina asked.

"Get rid of you vermin." Mizuki hissed. He pointed the gun at Tsunade and fired. It was one shot into her chest. The woman fell to the ground. Kushina then shoved Naruto and Sakura behind her, and as they had been told, they ran. Naruto grabbed Sakura by the hand and dragged her as fast as he could. However he couldn't resist looking back for a mere glimpse. That was when the gun went off a second time, and Naruto saw his mother fall to the ground. Naruto didn't stop running. He ran even faster, knowing how dangerous guns could be. He knew he had to protect Sakura no matter how scared he was.

"What happened Naruto? What did you see?" Sakura asked as they ran. Both children were panting and out of breath but they didn't stop.

"Just keep running Sakura." Naruto replied.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" They heard Mizuki yelling behind them. But they didn't stop. Naruto kept them running.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay people that's the end of this chapter. I'm a horrible person for leaving a cliffhanger. I know that. But I couldn't resist. Also I know this doesn't follow the plot of 'The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas' but I also said that this story would NOT completely follow that anyways. Please R&R and let me know what you think and I'll see you all next chapter. Bye for now.


	8. An Unexpected Ally

Okay people. Here's the next chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it and all that jazz. I'm sorry that it's taken me ages to update but life has been rather hectic for me lately, so I haven't been jumping at my laptop for a while. I've been rather busy helping my poor Mom to clean up the entire house. I'm not sure when I'll be updating next, but I try to make it a habit to update at least once or twice a month. You see my Mom is having surgery and she won't be allowed to move around a lot afterwards, so I will be (unfortunately as it were) taking over the household until she's up and about. I apologise to all of you that have to wait for my updates, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks for your patience everyone.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and alerts lists. I really appreciate it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Boy In The Orange Jumpsuit.

Chapter Eight – An Unexpected Ally.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mizuki looked at the two women lying on the ground. Neither appeared to be breathing. He spat on the ground near their bodies and then got into the truck. He'd already tried to look for the two children. However he knew that soldiers roamed these woods regularly. Someone would find them eventually. If not, they would die out in the woods by themselves. Mizuki drove away, back to the camp. He felt a certain joy at the idea of the family of these people, having no idea what had happened to their loved ones.

xXxXxXx NARUTO xXxXxXx

Naruto found a hollow tree and managed to squash himself and Sakura into its empty shell. There was plenty of brush surrounding them, enough to keep them both from view. Sakura was crying now. Her sobs made her gasp for breath.

"What happened to Auntie Kushina and Baa-Chan?" Sakura asked between sobs.

"The mean man did a bad thing to them Sakura-Chan. They're gone now." Naruto said softly. Tears falling down his own cheeks. He'd heard the sound of the gun. He recognised it. He also knew that both his mother and his grandmother had been shot. He was shaking as he hugged Sakura, trying to calm her down as well as himself. He had no choice but to try and find a way of escape now. It was too dark to find a way to escape. Naruto could only pray that he would find some form of help.

xXxXxXx SASUKE xXxXxXx

Sasuke was sitting in his room, when he heard his Uncle and cousin leave the house with his brother. His father had left to go and check on something at 'work' that Sasuke now knew was the prison camp. He heard a knock on his door, and saw his mother come into the room. She sat down next to him on the bed, and he couldn't help but hug her and tell her everything. All about his friendship with Naruto, and how frightened he was of what would happen to his friend. Mikoto just held her son and told him that things would be alright. That was all she could do.

xXxXxXx NARUTO xXxXxXx

Naruto heard someone scrabbling around the tree. Naruto felt fear stab him in his heart, as he gently peeked out of his hiding place. That was when he noticed the man who had saved him from a worse beating from Mizuki. He saw two others with him. He strained to listen to their conversation.

"Do you think we'll find those poor children?" The younger boy asked. Naruto had heard him called Itachi.

"I hope so. We found the two women in a bad way. We'll have to take them somewhere hidden to treat them. If we can help them." The older man said. The other male, Naruto had heard him called Obito, nodded. Naruto shifted Sakura gently. He hoped he wasn't drawing her in to a trap, but he knew that if they were trying to help his mother and grandmother, then they couldn't be all bad. He revealed himself. The three males looked at him.

"Please don't hurt us. We ran away because my Mom said to run. That soldier pulled out a gun and he shot my Baa-Chan, and then we ran and I saw my Mom just fall over, after I heard that bang again. Please help them." Naruto begged. Obito knelt in front of Naruto.

"Is your sister with you kiddo?" Obito asked gently.

"You mean Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. Obito nodded.

"Yeah. We hid. We had to. It was too dark to see anything." Naruto said softly.

"Go and get her and we will take you somewhere safe. We know someone that might be able to help your Mom and Baa-Chan." Obito said kindly. Naruto was so fearful. He was so frightened that these men might just take him to Mizuki. But he could see something in their eyes that made him believe they wanted to help him. Oh how he needed to believe in someone.

"Okay." Naruto said softly. He went to get Sakura.

xXxXxXx SASUKE xXxXxXx

Sasuke heard a knock at the door. He pretended to still be sleeping, as his mother went to the door.

"Mikoto. We might need your help." Sasuke heard his Uncle Madara state firmly.

"What happened?" Mikoto asked.

"Mizuki took the family to the middle of the forest and shot the two women. The children managed to escape, but we found them hiding. They're terrified. We're not sure of exactly where to hide them for now. The women need treatment very soon. We've done what we can for them at the moment but we need somewhere to treat them further. Obito is a doctor but he could only do so much on the move." Madara replied. Sasuke shot up in bed.

"Is Naruto okay?" Sasuke begged. Both adults looked at him sadly.

"Naruto is alright Sasuke." Madara replied.

"I need to see my friend. Please Uncle Madara." Sasuke pleaded. Mikoto looked at both of them worriedly.

"How long is Fugaku likely to be gone?" Madara asked.

"I can't be sure. But he doesn't usually come back until at least four in the morning when he goes to the camp at night." Mikoto replied gently. Madara nodded.

"Alright Sasuke. You can see your friend. But you must not say a word about it to your father. You understand don't you?" Madara asked his small nephew. Sasuke nodded vigorously. He understood all too well. He knew if he said a word his friend would die.

xXxXxXx NARUTO xXxXxXx

Naruto was frightened as he hugged Sakura tightly. He could see his mother and grandmother becoming paler.

"Will they be okay Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno Sakura-Chan." Naruto replied. He looked out of the window of the car carefully. That was when he saw Obito, Itachi and Madara come back. He saw Sasuke's mother also. He felt fear well up within him for a moment, until he saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called back. Everyone got into the car, and it was Sasuke's mother who led them to a small shed around the back of the house. Naruto looked at Sasuke, as he hugged Sakura tightly. That was when they stopped, and Obito and Itachi helped to move Naruto's mother from the car. Naruto felt himself and Sakura lifted out of the car, and set on their feet, and took note that it was Madara who had moved them. Sasuke was standing next to Naruto in an instant, while Madara lifted Naruto's grandmother out of the car. The group made their way into the small shed.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"I want my Mom and Tsunade Baa-Chan to be okay too." Naruto replied. The two boys could only watch as Obito pulled up his sleeves, and washed his hands with a bottle of water. Then he pulled out a glass bottle with dark liquid in it. That was when there was a knock on the door. Neither boy had noticed Itachi leave and it was Itachi who came into the shed with a young man with silvery grey hair. He wore a face mask and an eye patch over one eye.

"Kakashi-Kun? It's been a long time since I saw you." Mikoto replied. Naruto and Sasuke looked at the man.

"I've been an army surgeon for too long Mikoto-San." Kakashi replied. He looked at Madara and Obito.

"Hey Obito." Kakashi stated.

"We need your help Kakashi, and your silence." Madara stated. Kakashi nodded bluntly.

"You can always count on that Madara-San. I also have a few things to discuss with you later." Kakashi replied. Madara nodded and gestured to where the two women were lying in the room.

"The children shouldn't be here. This isn't going to be a pleasant sight." Kakashi said.

"We have nowhere to hide the children right now." Mikoto said softly. Kakashi licked his lips.

"Put them in the back of my van and stay with them Mikoto-San. But before that, can you please get Rin?" Kakashi asked. Mikoto looked shocked, and Sasuke wondered exactly what Kakashi would want Rin for. It seemed that Mikoto felt the same way, as she voiced Sasuke's unspoken question.

"Rin used to be a scrub nurse, but she couldn't stand seeing the things that happened to people on the battlefield." Kakashi said softly.

"She was our school friend and I wanted her to be safe and not known as a traitor for not continuing her job on the field. So I got my father to write her the reference so she could work for you." Obito stated. Mikoto nodded and left. Within, what seemed like, moments Mikoto was back with a dishevelled but alert looking Rin. She had thrown on a long black coat in her haste, and Sasuke could see that she wore a light blue dressing gown and a white nightdress underneath that went to her ankles. Her brown hair was tied into a short messy braid. She looked at Kakashi, Obito, Itachi and Madara.

"What is it that you need me to do?" Rin asked firmly.

"Your former job." Madara replied. Rin nodded. That was when Mikoto ushered the three children out of the shed and into the back of a van. There she sat, holding the children tightly, and shivering in the cold of the night.

Naruto closed his eyes as he hugged Sakura tightly, and he felt Sasuke hugging him. Sasuke's mother held onto the three children and hugged them all, trying to keep them warm. Somehow Naruto managed to fall asleep. He dozed fitfully and fearfully, hoping that his mother and grandmother would live. He could feel that Sakura and Sasuke were also sleeping. Whether their sleep was as fitful as Naruto's, Naruto didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted everything to be alright.

xXxXxXx SASUKE xXxXxXx

Sasuke had been sleeping when he heard someone open the back of the van. He opened his eyes fearfully, only to feel a great relief when he realised that it was his Uncle Madara.

"Are they alright?" Sasuke heard his mother ask.

"Only just. They're not out of the woods yet. Kakashi and Obito are going to move them and the two children to his own home. He has a secret hiding place to help runaways. But you will have to take Sasuke back to the house. Make sure both of you take a bath. After Rin and Itachi help us get them all safely hidden, the four of us will come back to the house. Make sure that you lay out nightclothes for Rin. When she gets back she'll need to change into them. It was a messy job." Madara said softly. Neither adult noticed that Sasuke was awake as he listened intently.

"They'll need baths themselves as well as Obito." Mikoto said fearfully. "Kakashi has a five bedroom home with en suite bathrooms. We'll be fine. Kakashi will lend us some of his clothes to get back to the house. Itachi, Obito and I will be beyond any scrutiny. However Rin may be subject to someone barging into her room if word of this reaches your husband. Once Rin gets into the bath, make sure to take the clothing that Kakashi lends her and pass it to me or Obito. Also try and make sure that Sasuke sleeps. If he's awake when Fugaku gets home, Fugaku will want to know why." Madara said softly. Mikoto nodded her understanding as she gave the children gentle nudges to wake them up. Sasuke pretended to wake up like the other two, but all the meanings of his Uncle's words swirled around in his head. He couldn't understand everything that had been said, but he knew enough to know that everyone was in danger. It frightened him.

He looked at Naruto and Sakura as Madara explained that they had to go to another place and that Sasuke couldn't come with them. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other fearfully and Sasuke couldn't help but hug Naruto tightly.

"You'll be okay. My uncle will look after you." Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded.

"I wish I could tell my Dad that I'm okay." Naruto whispered back. Sasuke and Mikoto got out of the van, and watched as Naruto's mother and grandmother were loaded gently into the back of the van. Then they watched as the van drove away. Mikoto took Sasuke's hand and told him that he was going to take a nice warm bath. Sasuke didn't argue. He didn't even make a complaint when his mother took his dirt smudged pyjamas away. He knew she was going to clean them or make them disappear.

xXxXxXx NARUTO xXxXxXx

Naruto and Sakura cuddled together fearfully, as the van and its occupants drove to another unknown place. Naruto looked at the woman, called Rin, who kept placing her fingers against his mother's wrist, and his grandmother's wrist. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with whether they were alive or not. Itachi sat next to the two children, while Obito sat next to Rin. Itachi was a child himself, but of course he was more mature then people usually gave him credit for. Madara and Kakashi sat in the front. After what seemed like forever, the van stopped again, and Obito gently picked up Naruto's mother, whilst Itachi helped him. Then Madara and Kakashi carried Naruto's grandmother. Sakura and Naruto both looked at Rin fearfully.

"It's alright. Just follow me quickly okay?" Rin whispered gently. The two nodded, not wanting to go back to the horrifying camp again. Soon they all found themselves in a nice house. Rin led them to a study where Naruto saw Kakashi and the others standing.

"Rin can you pull out the copy of 'Otogakure's Greatest Father' from the shelf?" Kakashi asked. Rin nodded but found when she tried to pull out the book, it became stuck. Then as the bookshelf turned to the side, showing an opening in the wall, Rin realised that it was an annexe. She followed the men, and Itachi, with Naruto and Sakura in tow. The two children looked around and saw no windows in the annexe.

"We have to stay here right?" Naruto asked softly. Obito and Itachi placed Naruto's mother on one bed. On another Madara and Kakashi placed Naruto's grandmother. There was another bed in the room. Naruto and Sakura looked at Kakashi carefully. Kakashi knelt down next to them.

"I know that it's dark in here. I'm going to light a couple of candles for you both before we leave the room. It won't be locked. There's a handle on the wall to open it. But it's better for you to stay here so that no one else can find you. There's a bathroom over there." Kakashi pointed to a little room, with a curtain door. Inside, Naruto could see a bath, a toilet and a sink.

"I'm going to bring you both something to sleep in. Rin will help you get washed and dressed so you can go to sleep." Kakashi said gently. Naruto and Sakura nodded as they watched everything happening. Rin left the room, with the other men. Naruto and Sakura were waiting for awhile. Both children found themselves needing to go to the bathroom. They watched over Kushina and Tsunade, wondering if the women would wake up.

After a while, Rin came back wearing men's clothing. She carried some clothing in her arms for the two children and neither complained when she ran the bath and got Sakura to get in first. Naruto waited by his mother's side, looking at the two adults, and hoping they might wake up. Rin sat with him until Sakura had finished in the bath, and Rin passed the child a towel and her clothing, through the curtain. Then it was Naruto's turn. He felt numb as he took his first warm bath in a long while, and changed into warm, comfortable clothing. Soon Rin got both children to get into the other available bed. She tucked them in, and it didn't take long for Sakura and Naruto to both fall into a deep sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chapter. Before anyone asks, people did escape from concentration camps during World War 2. It's quite well documented. There were also many organisations that helped people to get across the border from Germany into Switzerland, and other non-German run countries. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll be updating as soon as I can.


	9. A Wish Granted

Okay people. Here's the next chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it. Thanks to all of you who added me to your alerts and faves lists. I really appreciate it. It's always nice to know that people are reading what I put up. LOL!

To my anonymous reviewer, kaye101, thanks loads for your review, even if you didn't feel like logging in that makes no difference to me, I always appreciate reviews from all. I do hope you like this chapter as much as the last chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Boy in The Orange Jumpsuit.

Chapter Nine – A Wish Granted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke found himself feeling nervous when he sat at breakfast with his father, brother, cousin and uncle. His mother sat in her usual place and acted as she always did. If Sasuke had not overheard his Uncle last night, he would never know his mother had done anything that his father wouldn't like. As soon as Fugaku Uchiha left for work, Sasuke found himself thinking of Naruto. Then he realised that even though Naruto couldn't tell his father that he was safe, that maybe Sasuke himself, could do that for him. Sasuke saw a girl with blue hair pushed into the kitchen by Mizuki, and he could see tear tracks on her face. Once Mizuki was gone, Sasuke looked at the blue haired girl with curiosity. He wondered if this girl was someone that Naruto knew.

"I'm Sasuke. What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Konan Uzumaki." The girl said sadly.

"Why are you so sad?" Sasuke asked. He couldn't help but wonder how people were treated in the camps. Especially after what he had witnessed the night before. Konan smiled kindly at Sasuke.

"I'm sad because my little cousin and my Aunt have gone away." Konan replied.

"What's your cousin's name?" Sasuke asked. He could see a flash of pain cross the girl's face.

"His name is Naruto." Konan replied. Sasuke felt his heart leap for joy.

"I need to tell you a secret. But not here." Sasuke whispered. He led Konan out of the kitchen and towards the path he always took to go and talk to Naruto.

xXxXxXx NARUTO xXxXxXx

Naruto found himself woken from sleep when he heard someone come into the hidden room. He looked at Kakashi sleepily. Kakashi gave him a smile. At least Naruto thought it was a smile. He couldn't tell properly with Kakashi's mask in place.

"It seems that your Mother and Grandmother are getting better." Kakashi said kindly. Naruto smiled widely.

"You think they'll wake up soon?" Naruto asked gently. Sakura was still sleeping and Naruto didn't want to wake her up.

"I'm not sure when Naruto, but I hope they will wake up soon." Kakashi replied. Naruto nodded and saw a tray of food on a table near the door. He looked at Kakashi carefully.

"I bought that food for you and Sakura to eat for breakfast. The two of you need to eat something proper." Kakashi said gently. Naruto nodded, and although he was loath to do it, he gently nudged Sakura awake. After all, food never tasted as good as when it was freshly made. Naruto couldn't believe it when Kakashi gave them the tray to eat their food. Both children almost cried at the sight of bacon, eggs and sausages, along with thick pieces of bread and butter and some baked beans. Both children couldn't help but feel ravenous and as they ate the food, they almost felt joy. The idea that soon, they might be free was one they longed to believe in.

xXxXxXx SASUKE xXxXxXx

Sasuke led Konan to the fence of the camp. Konan was confused until she saw the children hauling rocks.

"I met a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes here, and his name was Naruto." Sasuke said gently. Konan gasped at the description.

"You knew my little cousin?" Konan asked gently. She knelt in front of the small boy. Sasuke nodded.

"I wanted to tell his Dad something but I don't know who his dad is, and this is real important." Sasuke said seriously. Konan couldn't help but admire the boy's calm nature. She looked at the group of children then spotted a familiar face.

"Call out to Guren." Konan whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded as he called.

"Guren!" Sasuke called. A girl with a spiky black ponytail looked up from where she was shoving some more rocks into place. She took note of a boy, and next to him, was her sister. Guren made her way over slowly, making sure not to be seen, and then looked firmly at the small boy and Konan.

"What's going on?" Guren whispered.

"Do you know where Uncle Minato is today?" Konan asked. Guren nodded.

"He was dragged off a little further down from here. I might be able to find him." Guren said quickly.

"Go and try to bring him here." Konan said gently.

"It's about Naruto." Konan added. Guren nodded quickly. Her eyes were wide as she ran to find her uncle. Both Sasuke and Konan hid near the shrubbery that was next to the fence. Not even five minutes later, Sasuke saw a blonde man walking with Guren. Sasuke could immediately tell that this was Naruto's father. They looked so alike it was impossible not tell they were father and son.

"Konan!" The man hissed through the fence. Konan nudged Sasuke forward, and the man looked confused. Guren was also standing next to her uncle.

"You're Naruto's Dad right?" Sasuke asked. The man nodded.

"I'm Minato Uzumaki." The man replied. Sasuke gulped and looked Minato straight in the eyes.

"Naruto wanted you to know that him and Sakura were safe. His Mom and Grandma were hurt, but someone fixed them. I dunno if they're any better but my Uncle said that they were alive." Sasuke said gently. Minato's eyes went wide.

"You're sure of this young man?" Minato asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Me and Naruto are friends. We met here. But you can't tell anyone. If you say too loud to anyone, then mean men like my Father will find out, and then my mother, my uncle, my brother and my cousin will all be in big trouble." Sasuke replied. Minato nodded.

"Thank you little one. Thank you for telling us. But you should get back to your house before someone misses you." Minato said gently. Sasuke nodded.

"I know. But Naruto wanted you to know he was safe. He said he wished he could tell you. So I was hoping to find you and tell you." Sasuke said. Konan and Guren both looked relieved.

"Come on Sasuke. If we don't get back to your house, that Mizuki might just decide to teach one of his lessons." Konan said. She shuddered at the words.

"Why? Is Mizuki a teacher?" Sasuke asked.

"No he isn't." Konan replied. Sasuke wasn't sure why Konan's words bothered him so much, but they did. As the pair walked back to Sasuke's house, Sasuke dreaded what would happen if Mizuki or anyone else caught him walking around with Konan. He was especially worried what would happen to Konan herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, I know this was a short chapter. I hope you all liked it anyways. But I wanted to update most of my fics today, just so you all would get a new chapter, even if it is kind of short. Anyways, please R&R and let me know what you think, and I'll update as soon as I can.


	10. Of Secrets and Lies

Okay all, here's the next chappie. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I really appreciate it. Also a big thanks to everyone who added me to their faves and alert lists, I'm always glad to know that people want to carry on reading my work. Also I have officially started my second year of University, so my updates will not be frequent. But I will update. I promise that much.

Just a small note for my dear readers. I've placed a poll on my profile page along with some summaries of fics that I'm working on in my spare time (when I'm not working on the ones that are already up) I would love your opinions everyone. Vote for the fic you most want to see up next. Thanks for your time everyone, and now on with the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Boy In The Orange Jumpsuit.

Chapter Ten – Of Secrets and Lies.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto sat with Sakura and Sasuke, as they listened to Kakashi teach them. Both Naruto and Sakura looked healthier then they had been when they had come to Kakashi's home. Kushina and Tsunade were still unconscious. Madara had already stated he hoped that when they healed up enough they would wake up. However, no one told the two children that this might not be a possibility.

Today Mikoto had bought Sasuke and Itachi with her to Kakashi's home. Kakashi was a known tutor, and Mikoto had already informed Fugaku that their children should be taught by someone, recommended by Madara. Kakashi did come highly recommended. So while Sasuke and Itachi took lessons, Naruto and Sakura would also take them. Then Sasuke could play with Naruto and Sakura for a while. In fact it had been this way for two weeks. While the children learned, Mikoto would often sit in the annexe with Kushina and Tsunade, wiping their brows with damp cloths and wondering when the women might wake up.

Today was such a day. Mikoto had sat with these women through nasty fevers, caused by an infection, but luckily for Tsunade and Kushina, their fevers had broken. Today, they both seemed calmer. It was when Mikoto went to go and get some fresh water that she heard a sound. She went back to the room, and found that the red haired woman, Kushina, seemed to be waking up.

"W-where am I?" Kushina asked throatily.

"You're in a safe house." Mikoto replied softly.

"What about my children? Naruto and Sakura?" Kushina whispered out. Many of her words were slurred and Mikoto gave Kushina a sip of water. Kushina could barely move her head enough to allow the water to enter her mouth.

"Your children are safe. They're here." Mikoto said softly.

"I know you, don't I?" Kushina muttered. Her voice was barely audible. That was when Madara entered the room.

"What do you remember exactly ma'am?" Madara asked softly.

"My name is Kushina. I remember being shot. I remember making the children run. After that, I don't remember anything else." Kushina whispered. Madara nodded.

"That's not unusual. I'm hoping that your mother will wake up soon." Madara said softly. Kushina turned her head ever so slightly, wincing at the effort, to look at Tsunade.

"She's my husband's mother." Kushina replied. Madara smiled and Kushina took in some deep breaths.

"I would like to check how your injuries are fairing before I call the children in to see you Kushina. If you'd prefer a woman to look at your injuries then-" Madara was cut off by a shake from Kushina's head.

"I just want to see my children as soon as possible. You're a doctor?" Kushina asked.

"Yes Kushina. I'm a doctor. So is my son, and Kakashi, whose home you're in. Also, there is Rin, she was a scrub nurse before she became a servant for the Uchiha family." Madara replied. Kushina nodded heavily.

"I feel so tired. How long have I been here?" Kushina asked.

"A little over two weeks now." Madara replied. Kushina nodded, and Madara went to the door, and gestured to someone to come in. Kushina saw a woman she recognised as working in the Uchiha household.

"This is Rin. She's going to help you sit up so that your wounds can be examined." Madara said. Kushina nodded and allowed the gunshot wounds to be looked at. All she really wanted was to see that Naruto and Sakura were alright.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were listening to Kakashi talk about the Ancient Greeks, when Mikoto came into the room.

"Naruto? Sakura? Your mother is awake." Mikoto said softly. The two children grabbed hold of each other's hands.

"Is she really awake Miss Mikoto?" Naruto asked. Mikoto nodded.

"Is she alright Mother?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto nodded again.

"She's very tired still, but she'll be fine." Mikoto said. Naruto and Sakura were bursting in their seats.

"You can go and see her if you like." Mikoto said gently. Sakura and Naruto ran off quickly, while Kakashi sat and smiled. They had managed to save one person.

xXxXxXx SASUKE xXxXxXx

Sasuke, once he got home with his Mother and Itachi, was surprised to see a group of men, heading into his father's office. Sasuke looked at Itachi, and felt shivers going down his spine. The pair watched as the last man walked in, and the door was left ajar. So like most younger children, they crept over to see what was going on. Sasuke was very confused when he saw an advertisement playing on a projector. He recognised the camp immediately. He heard someone speaking across the screen.

"For all of those people who support the Will of Fire, maybe you're tired of being persecuted. If so, this is the place for you." The picture of the camp was different to anything Sasuke had ever seen before. He could see children dressed in clean, bright clothes, playing hopscotch, or with toys. The children on the screen looked healthy, not a thing like how Naruto and Sakura, or any of the other children in the camp had looked.

"Your children will be educated and looked after, and there are communal cafeterias where everyone eats good, healthy food." Sasuke heard the voice on the screen. He saw the image change to a nice looking hall, full of tables and chairs, there were people being given all different kinds of food and drink. Sasuke looked at Itachi in confusion. Itachi held tight to Sasuke's small hand.

"There is a doctor on hand for anyone who gets sick, but you'll hardly need their services." Sasuke saw a clean looking medical room and felt a little ill. If that was true, then why had everyone that Sasuke had seen, looked sick and tired? Why did Naruto and Sakura live on gruel or broth and stale bread? Sasuke tightened his grip on Itachi's hand. They couldn't watch anymore.

"Why did they make a film like that Itachi?" Sasuke asked softly.

"To try and get people to go to the camps Sasuke." Itachi replied gently.

"There are more like the one here?" Sasuke asked.

"A lot more Sasuke." Itachi replied. Sasuke felt shivers go down his spine. He didn't like the idea that his father was a liar. The two boys sat on the stairs, far away from the door. When the men came out with their father, Itachi and Sasuke heard them congratulating him.

"Orochimaru-Sama will be pleased. That should get more of those cursed Will of Fire lovers to turn themselves in. If they think their children can be educated and safe in the outside world, rather than hiding. It's so much easier. Don't you agree Uchiha-San?" One of the men asked. Their father agreed whole heartedly. Neither boy felt very well.

xXxXxXx NARUTO xXxXxXx

Naruto was sat with his mother, who was now sat up in another bed.

"Mother, do you think Baa-Chan will be alright?" Naruto asked. Kushina ran her hand through Naruto's bright blond hair.

"I hope she will darling. But I don't know." Kushina told her son honestly.

"Do you think everyone else will be alright Auntie?" Sakura asked.

"I hope they will sweetie. I really hope they will." Kushina told Sakura kindly.

"We get to play with Sasuke all the time. Oh and Kakashi-San gives us really nice food to eat Mother." Naruto said happily.

"He was teaching us all about the Greeks Auntie. Did you know the Greeks had Gods or Goddesses for everything?" Sakura asked. Kushina couldn't help smiling at the two children.

"You tell me all about what you've both been doing." Kushina told them. She hoped that Tsunade would hear the children, and maybe it would help her to wake up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto sat next to Sasuke as they carried on learning about the Ancient Greeks, when they heard a van pulling up outside.

"Sakura, Naruto, go and hide." Kakashi told the children. Both nodded and ran off towards the Annexe without hesitation. They knew that at any time, Fugaku Uchiha might come to check on the learning progress of his sons. Kakashi grabbed up to books that Sakura and Naruto had been working with and hid them in a compartment in his desk, just as Obito ran into the room. Mikoto ushered Itachi and Sasuke out of the room, so Obito could talk freely.

"Sorry Kakashi. I didn't mean to scare you, but we've got a big problem. Turns out that they can't be asked with children anymore, and are taking them all into the woods to kill them. It's happening tonight or tomorrow. To stop mass rioting, they're going to tell the parents that the children are too much trouble and that they're shipping them off to Konoha. I doubt that any of the parents will believe it. That's why I think we'll have to be prepared for trouble tomorrow. I'm sure anyone who crosses the soldiers will just be taken with the children to be shot." Obito stated. Kakashi clenched his hands into fists.

"When will this madness end?" Kakashi asked aloud. No one answered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know what you think, and I will try and update as soon as possible. Also, there were propaganda films made to advertise places like Auschwitz in a good light. Hitler wanted the Jewish people to turn themselves in because of the man power it took trying to find them all once many Jews had hidden themselves away.


	11. Preparations For A Massacre

Okay all, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and such and such. Please vote on my poll, because at the moment, Team Cat-Kashi and Sasuke-Aniki are in the lead and I would prefer there not to be a tie. LOL! Anywho, I will let people know the results in my poll after I've posted the last chapter of Woah Baby! Which I will be finishing next time I update. After that I will place a new poll up, obviously not putting the winning fic in, and there will be another chance to vote. Of course I'll place the fics in order of when they're going to come out and such, but I'll be putting new ones in a poll. Okay? Well anywho... that was lengthy and I hope you all kept up with that.

To my anonymous reviewer, Aoitsuki, thanks so much for your review. I really appreciate it and I hope that you get to read and enjoy this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the rest of this fic so far.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Boy In The Orange Jumpsuit

Chapter Eleven – Preparations For A Massacre.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That afternoon, Kakashi bit his lip as he thought about what could be done. Many people would either stand up for their children and be murdered, or be too frightened and stay within the confines of the camp. Madara had worse fears. If they could manage to save these people, who were marked for death, where would they take them afterwards? If they were lucky they might be able to hide them at Kakashi's home for a few days, but then what? Would they be able to commandeer a train to move these people? Would they be able to sneak them out of Oto? If so, would they get caught? How could they manage all of this without getting caught? There were so many questions and so few answers that all the adults in the room were still thinking when night fell. That was when Madara finally had a brainwave.

"There is only one way we can get all of these people safely out of Oto." Madara stated.

"How?" Kakashi asked.

"If we can save them, I am above questioning. If I decide to take a freight train through Oto and straight into Konoha for business, no one will question it. It helps that I have the money to grease the right palms. It also helps that Fugaku is a General. If we can save those children, we can get them out of here within a few days Kakashi. It means people invading your space for a while. But we have little choice." Madara told Kakashi earnestly. Kakashi nodded.

"I thought of that. There's a man I used to know. He was helping to sneak people out of Oto and in to Konoha. You might have known him yourself, Hiruzen Sarutobi?" Kakashi asked. Madara nodded sadly.

"He was shot and killed by your nephew from what I've heard. But he managed to get plenty of people out. He hid these people by building an annexe under his barn. It was big enough to hide several. So when I heard he'd been killed, I went to find his property. I found the annexe, and made sure that he was buried properly. After that I started building annexes all around this property. Under this house, the entryway hidden by trees, is another annexe. We'll need to keep any injured in the annexe here inside the house, but those who are not injured, those who are lucky, we can hide in the larger annexe." Kakashi told Madara. Madara nodded his understanding.

"It will take me a few days to get what I need. Once we're within fire country, these people will be safe. It's a case of being able to hide them through all the rail checks." Madara told Kakashi.

"How about using crates? Put people inside with buckets, water and some sort of food. Put ice blocks inside the carriages to keep things cool on the journey." Obito questioned. Madara thought about it for a moment.

"I'd have to check how many people we were transporting, but with the weather as hot as it is lately, you may be on to an idea. I could claim to be exporting meat. It would explain the ice blocks within the train. It might actually work." Madara replied.

"Is anyone watching out for movement near the camps?" Kakashi asked.

"Mikoto is keeping an ear out and Itachi is keeping watch. He's young but dependable. I'm sure he'll let us know somehow." Madara answered. That was when they heard knocking on the door. It was a succession of knocks followed by six deft taps, then followed by three thuds against the door.

"It's Itachi." Madara stated. Kakashi went to open the door and Itachi ran in.

"It's all set. At midnight they're going to drag as many young children as they can from those huts and bring them into the woods. They're hoping to catch the relatives and other adults off guard by letting them sleep before the soldiers make the grab." Itachi told his uncle. Madara sighed.

"This is going to get more difficult. I have no idea how we're going to help without being seen." Madara said. They thought for a few minutes before Itachi made a simple suggestion.

"These men who are taking these children into the woods to kill them, why not just kill them?" Itachi asked.

"That's a rather brutal suggestion from a young boy, Itachi." Kakashi answered.

"Maybe so, but they'd do the same to us. They're planning to kill a whole bunch of children. They're defenceless. That's not the way of a soldier, that's the way of a savage." Itachi shot back. Madara nodded.

"He's right Kakashi. To stop them identifying us, we'll have to shoot them ourselves. It'll stop the alarm being raised for a while as well. Hopefully, by the time someone bothers to come and check on their progress, we'll be long gone. The trouble is that there will be casualties no matter what we do." Madara told Kakashi firmly.

"We'll need help, to deal with any casualties. Obito and I are both accomplished doctors, but we can't be the only ones." Kakashi stated. Madara nodded his understanding.

"I'll be helping as well. With such an operation going on, Fugaku will not be at home. He'll eat his dinner and head over to the camp to stop any trouble before it starts. This means, Itachi, that you'll go and get your mother and Rin and bring them here. I don't like involving you or your mother to be honest. But we'll need extra pairs of hands. Rin is very capable and your mother can follow any instructions one of us gives." Madara told Itachi. Itachi nodded his ascent. Obito, Kakashi, Madara and Itachi, carried on making a plan, hoping to be leaving the house soon to carry it out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sakura were sat on the bed with Kushina, when they heard a groan come from Tsunade. Naruto ran to find one of the adults, as Kushina tried to coax Tsunade to open her eyes.

"Come on Tsunade-San, you need to open your eyes." Kushina called, as Naruto ran out of the room.

He rushed down the stairs and into the study, where he found Kakashi, Obito, Madara and Itachi discussing something.

"My Baa-Chan is awake!" Naruto exclaimed. It was Obito who stood up and followed Naruto back up the stairs. Obito walked into the room and saw the older woman struggling to sit up.

"Be careful ma'am, you've been unconscious for a while." Obito told Tsunade kindly. The woman gave him a look.

"How long?" Tsunade asked firmly. Her voice was soft, but without any wavering. Obito explained the situation to Tsunade carefully. She nodded her understanding and made to move her legs.

"Why are my joints so stiff?" Tsunade asked.

"That could be because you haven't used them for a while." Obito answered. Tsunade glared slightly. That was when Madara came into the room with Kakashi. Kushina managed to move herself away as much as was possible. Her own movements were sluggish and half hearted.

"Sakura, Naruto, why don't you two go and talk to Itachi for a little while?" Kakashi told the two children. They nodded and ran off to find Itachi.

"What's going on?" Kushina asked. Tsunade seemed just as interested. So Madara explained the situation to them. Tsunade bit her bottom lip hard.

"If I could damn well move properly I'd be able to help." Tsunade stated. Madara gave the women a confused look.

"Tsunade is a doctor." Kushina answered. Madara nodded.

"You might not be able to perform any quick surgery Tsunade-San, but perhaps you can see to those who may have small injuries. Things are getting more dangerous and we need all the help we can get." Madara told the woman kindly. Tsunade nodded.

"I will do everything I can to help. If you can getme something to support my weight, some crutches or something, I will try and get myself moving. The more I can move the easier it will be to help." Tsunade stated firmly. Madara nodded.

"I'm not a doctor, but I can help as a pair of hands." Kushina said softly.

"This is going to be a long night ladies. Rest while you can." Madara told the two women, who nodded their understanding.

xXxXxXx ELEVEN THAT NIGHT xXxXxXx

Within one of those ragged huts within the camp, Minato and Jiraiya were both still awake. Konan, Guren, Shino, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were sleeping peacefully next to them.

"Something doesn't feel right Dad." Minato whispered to his father. Jiraiya nodded.

"I know. Something is wrong. No one was taken earlier this evening. I don't know what they're planning but I know it can't be good." Jiraiya told his son. That was when a group of soldiers barged into the room. One made to grab Guren, who yelled out as she was woken harshly from slumber. Minato grabbed hold of Guren, and another soldier grabbed hold of Minato.

"The children are being shipped out of here." The soldier hissed.

"You're not taking my niece or any of the children in my care, anywhere." Minato hissed. He felt a blow to the back of his head, and the world fell into darkness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Madara, Obito and Kakashi were all waiting in the shadows, they saw men coming along, dragging children and unconscious forms of men and women who had obviously resisted the taking of their children.

"We have to be prepared for anything." Madara whispered. Their plan wasn't perfect and they hadn't had enough time to prepare. However, it seemed as though a lot of people had resisted. There were ten soldiers rounding up and tying up the children together. They wouldn't escape tied up as they were. The adults were dumped unceremoniously on the ground near their offspring. Madara didn't like the direction this was going in.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So who first? The men, the women or the brats?" One soldier asked Mizuki. He smirked.

"The brats first. We get rid of them, we break the spirits of the others. Plus they're all rounded up and ready to be herded off. Animals to the slaughter so to speak. These Will of Fire lovers aren't people. Just remember that soldier." Mizuki told the younger recruit.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, I'm going to leave it there. Mainly because I'm tired and I want to sleep eventually. I hope you all enjoyed this chappie and I will try and update as soon as possible. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	12. Massacre In The Woods

Okay, thanks to all of you who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and alert lists. I'm very grateful and I do appreciate it. I do try to reply to every review although sometimes I don't get to so if you haven't had a reply, do forgive me. Also there is another poll on my profile now, because the old one has been closed. The order in which the fics on the first poll will come out, has been placed in my profile. So please feel free to vote on my new poll (which will basically be set out the same as the old poll)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Boy in The Orange Jumpsuit.

Chapter Twelve – Massacre In The Woods.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mizuki looked at the children.

"Which one of you wants to go first?" He asked coldly. The children didn't really understand what was going on. Guren and Konan stared in horror at the gun and looked at their Uncle Minato and Grandpa Jiraiya, who were both unconscious on the ground.

"You're a damn coward! You wanna shoot us, tied together and unable to defend ourselves and you call yourselves soldiers? You should be ashamed! All of you should be ashamed!" Konan yelled angrily. She had just realised that this was the plan all along. To take them into the forest and murder them. Other teenagers started yelling things also.

"Cowards!"

"Bastards!"

"Scum!"

Soon the children joined in. Mizuki glared angrily at the children. Then he raised his gun and fired it. The children screamed as the other men started firing. Fifteen teenagers fell to the ground dead. Another thirty two children were badly injured. Konan shook as she looked at the blood coursing down Guren's shirt from her chest. She placed her hand over her younger sister's wound and pushed down to try and stop the flow of blood. Some of the dead were friends of hers. All of them had been ones to yell along with her. Pein, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan and Tobi were all lying dead on the ground, along with other teenagers that she knew. Zabuza, Raiga, Amaru, Sora, Kin and Shion, were ones she had worked with hauling rocks and they were dead. She didn't know the other three dead teenagers. Another volley of gunshots were released, this time the children had the good sense to throw themselves to the ground to avoid the bullets. Konan threw herself over Guren to protect her from anymore bullet wounds. She heard screams from other children who must have been hit by bullets. She felt one enter her shoulder and another enter her leg and she screamed with the burning sensation that tore through her flesh. That was when chaos started.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Madara, Kakashi and Obito got into position as they heard guns go off. They noted ten men left behind to take out the group of defenceless children.

"We need to stop this now." Kakashi hissed. Madara nodded, when he saw the soldiers raise their guns and start shooting again. Fifteen teenagers were dead and thirty-two in the group were injured. It was pure luck that there weren't more dead or injured. Madara raised his pistol and aimed at Mizuki. Kakashi and Obito aimed their own pistols at two other soldiers. When they fired, their shots were dead on the mark. All three men fell to the ground dead. The other seven men turned to look for their assailants. Kakashi aimed his pistol again and fired, killing another soldier. Now there were six left. Madara and Obito ducked to either side as guns went off in their direction. Kakashi leapt back, but a stray bullet caught his arm. Kakashi cursed as he aimed his gun again. This time he missed, too blinded by pain to aim properly. Madara took aim and shot at another soldier, hitting the back of his neck. The soldier fell limp to the ground and twitched. Madara then took aim at another soldier and fired, shooting him in the head. There were now four soldiers left. Obito took one out within moments but the others made to run.

"I'll go after them, bandage Kakashi's arm and then get these people out of here." Madara shot out hurriedly, and then he was gone.

Obito and Kakashi walked out into the sight of the men, women and children. Some of the adults had begun to wake up. However quite a few were unconscious. Obito quickly bandaged Kakashi's arm. Then they both came toward the injured. A man with blond hair looked up at them, and Kakashi recognised him.

"Uzumaki-San?" Kakashi asked. The man looked at Kakashi, whilst holding his head.

"Hatake-San?" The man questioned. Kakashi nodded. The blond smiled.

"It's good to see you Kakashi." The man said.

"It's good to see you too Minato." Kakashi said back.

"Minato-San?" Obito questioned.

"Obito? It's been a long time since I took you, Kakashi and Rin as interns." Minato said softly. "It has been a while. I never knew you were in one of the camps." Kakashi said. Minato saw the dead children then.

"The Will of Fire save us." Minato breathed out. Kakashi nodded sadly.

"We tried to get here in time to do something. But before we could act they had already started shooting." Kakashi replied. Minato nodded sadly. Kakashi cut his ropes.

"We could use your medical expertise." Kakashi stated. Minato nodded as he looked at one of the girls who was injured.

"Guren!" He yelled in horror, as he ran over to the girl. She looked pale and she was losing a lot of blood.

"Kakashi, have you got anything I can use to stem the flow of blood?" Minato asked. Kakashi handed him a small med kit with bandages, needle and thread. Minato bit at his lower lip as he did the best he could to stop Guren loosing blood.

"Konan, hold this against the wound and press down hard." Minato told the blue haired girl next to Guren. He handed her a compress of wadded bandages. She nodded vigorously and held the makeshift compress against Guren's wound. That was when Minato saw Konan had two wounds, in her leg and her shoulder. Both were bleeding.

"Konan, why didn't you tell me that you were hurt?" Minato asked.

"Guren was hurt more badly then me. She needed help first." Konan replied weakly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Madara had chased through the woods and already killed two of the three escaped soldiers. One was still eluding him. As he heard the snap of a twig in the bushes, Madara turned and fired. The soldier dropped before him, but was still alive. Madara almost felt pity as he shot the man in the head. But he knew that had it been the other way around, this man would have killed him. That was Madara's only consolation at that moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Kakashi ushered children into the van they had arrived in, Obito carried the injured, as well as Minato. Those who could walk did. Some of the children cried as they saw their fallen peers laying on the ground. Kakashi and Obito had just gotten everyone into the two vans, squashing everyone in, as was inevitable, when Madara returned. He ushered Obito and Kakashi into the vans, and soon they were driving.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once the group were within Kakashi's house, insanity ensued as Jiraiya was reunited with Tsunade, Minato was reunited with Kushina, and Naruto and Sakura got to see Guren and Konan. Guren was unconscious by this point. Kushina shuffled herself to the side of her nieces, horror written on her face. Konan was getting weaker from blood loss as well as Guren. At this point, Minato looked at Kakashi and Obito.

"Kakashi, Obito, I want one of you to work on Konan, she has two bullet wounds. Madara, Dad I want you to work on Guren. She's in a bad way. She's been shot in the chest but I have no idea whether the bullet is in her lung or her heart. There are other injured parties here and we need to do what we can to help them." Minato stated. Madara nodded his understanding.

"There are at least thirty injured children here." Madara stated.

"Thirty two children and twelve adults. I counted the injured while we were putting them in the van." Kakashi commented.

"We'd best get on with it. Tsunade, you should be able to decide the worst cases from the lesser ones. With your limited mobility that's my suggestion to you. Minato, dig out the bullet from Kakashi's arm and stitch it up, then you can both help with the injured. Obito, you work on Konan, and then if anyone else needs immediate surgery you'll carry on. I think both Jiraiya-San and I will be needed to work on Guren here. Kushina, sit with your husband and do everything you can to help him. Mikoto, go and help Obito as and when he needs it. Itachi, help Tsunade-San and Rin, you will come and help us with Guren." Madara stated. So everyone went to their tasks.

xXxXxXx FOUR HOURS LATER xXxXxXx

After a tireless effort from everyone there, most of those who were injured were now out of danger. Konan was sleeping after two bullets were extracted from her shoulder and calf muscle. But Guren was still in danger. Madara and Jiraiya had found the bullet lodged in her lung and had removed it. However, Guren had lost a lot of blood, and she was extremely weak and susceptible to any infection that might come her way now. Kakashi, after having the bullet removed from his arm by Minato and stitched up appropriately, diligently aided ten children of the forty four people. None of them had been hurt too badly, and he was able to fix their injuries. One boy, Shino, had caught a several bullets in one leg, and the appendage was almost useless, but Kakashi knew it didn't need amputation. However, he also knew that Shino would most likely need to walk with the aid of a stick for the rest of his life. After all of this, Kakashi then helped tend to two injured women, and then Kakashi had to sit and rest due to his own loss of blood. Minato helped to tend to ten children. One teenage girl Hana, had been shot very close to the heart. Another young boy, who was maybe eight, Lee, had been shot in the arm and leg several times over. Minato was doubtful that he would ever be able to use his arm and leg properly again. The bones had been shattered and it had taken Minato over an hour to see to Lee. He also saw to two adults with minor wounds. Tsunade had tended to ten children and two adults, but she was exhausted by the end of it. It was just pure luck that none of her patients needed serious medical attention. Obito tended to six other adults. One of whom, was Gaara, Temari and Kankuro's Uncle Baki. However, the random bullet had torn through his lung and a major artery. Once the bullet was removed, Obito and Mikoto did their best to try and save him, but he bled out far too much, and neither Obito, nor Mikoto could manage to stop the bleed. So the Sabaku trio lost the only guardian they had left, having already lost their parents and their other uncle, Yashimaru, to the camp's exterminators. Another lost patient was the uncle of Lee, Gai Maito, who had not been able to protect himself from the bullets, had been shot several times in the chest and stomach. The bullets had destroyed several of his inner organs, and Obito knew that with his intestines destroyed and two out of four aortic chambers ruptured, there was nothing they could do to save him. The last patient that Obito lost was a woman called Akane, who was shot in several places while she lay on the ground, bound at her daughter, Ten Ten's feet. Somehow, she had managed to hide that she was pregnant, and Obito had managed to save the tiny baby girl, who Ten Ten named after her dead mother. The other adults were severely injured but not beyond saving. One severely injured patient was Tsume Inuzuka, Hana's mother, and she had also been shot close to the heart. Both female's lives hung by a thread, while the youngest of the family, Kiba, sat and waited. Hana had thrown herself over Kiba, to stop him from being hurt. Another was Shikaku Nara, and the last badly injured patient was Chouza Akimichi. The two fathers had been tied down, but were still willing to fight to save their children. After a long time working on Guren, Jiraiya and Madara worked on two other similarly afflicted patients. One, Yoshino Nara, was lucky to survive. The other, the mother of Matsuri, was not so lucky. She couldn't be saved.

Now that they had done everything they could, Kakashi had to show the non-injured and the not seriously injured people, where the annexes were, so that they could be hidden. Then it took the effort of Minato, Obito, Itachi, Mikoto, Madara, Jiraiya and Itachi to move the more seriously injured into the annexe that was hidden in the study. But this was just the beginning, now there were forty people that would need to be transported out of Oto and all the way to Konoha. Madara knew that after this night he would need to make the arrangements as quickly as possible, and hope that no one discovered them in the meantime.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, that was the end of this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it and all that Jazz. Please R&R and let me know what you think, I always appreciate any constructive criticism. Thanks again for reading.


	13. A Single Moment of Clarity

Okay, here is the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and alert lists.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

The Boy In The Orange Jumpsuit

Chapter Thirteen – A Single Moment of Clarity.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a week since everything had happened, and as people were starting to heal, Madara was making plans to move them.

"It's becoming more dangerous to keep them here Kakashi. If we don't move them soon we may never get the chance. The fact that I've vouched for you won't protect this house from being searched and I fear it'll be sooner rather than later." Madara stated. Kakashi nodded his understanding. Minato was with them at the moment. Tsunade was finding it easier to walk around now and Kushina sat beside her husband. Rin and Mikoto were not there, but Itachi was. He had bought Sasuke for his usual 'lessons' and Sasuke was playing with Naruto and Sakura, as well as other children. Obito sighed as he looked through some documents.

"We discussed the idea of getting everyone out by train before." Kakashi stated.

"I never thought there would be so many injured. We're transporting fifty people, and out of those fifty, forty-two are injured, some severely." Madara replied.

"We've suffered many hardships Madara. We can survive another small one for freedom." Minato quipped. Madara nodded.

"Do you think your people can handle being transported by freight train to Konoha? Do you think that the worst injured will survive the journey? It will be two weeks long on the rails through the mountains and across Kiri, into Konoha. Do you think that you can all survive it? Can you guarantee that I'm not about to send you to your deaths?" Madara asked.

"Why not ask the people themselves? I know that we've suffered far worse things in the camps then we could on this journey." Minato replied. Madara nodded his understanding and stood up to go and speak to those injured who were conscious.

xXxXxXx NARUTO xXxXxXx

Naruto was sat with the other children, trying to teach them what he'd learned from Kakashi, and Sakura did her best to help. That was when Sasuke's Uncle walked into the Annexe.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he looked at his dearest friend.

"I don't know. Maybe it's time for me to go home." Sasuke replied.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke nodded his acknowledgement. Once he had left a discussion began. A discussion about whether or not they could handle a journey to Konoha. Naruto grabbed hold of Sakura's hand. This might be what they had waited for, for so long. What all of them had dreamed of. There was no argument. Everyone agreed unanimously that it was time to get out of Oto. It was their only chance for real freedom.

xXxXxXx SASUKE xXxXxXx

Sasuke was playing with a toy car in the hallway when he heard steps coming up the stairs. Sasuke didn't know who these footsteps belonged to, so hiding seemed like the best option. He watched as a soldier stamped across to Rin's room with Sasuke's father.

"So you saw her with a blood stained shirt." Sasuke's father commented sternly.

"Yes sir. She may have been helping the escaped prisoners and in that case sir, I'm afraid your wife may also fall under suspicion, as I'm sure you know." The soldier stated calmly.

"I know well enough soldier. Keep your mouth shut. I'll find out once and for all what is going on here." Sasuke heard his father bite out. Sasuke felt shivers crawling down his spine. Once he saw the pair enter Rin's room, Sasuke crept towards the staircase and went as quietly as possible to find his mother. Both Rin and his mother were in danger. How Sasuke knew he wasn't really sure, but when his father used that tone of voice, Sasuke knew that he was angry. He found his mother in the garden with Rin and told them what he had heard.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi was helping his Uncle Madara, Obito and Kakashi, to plan the safest and least troublesome route towards Konoha. His brains were unparallel to anyone else of his age group. There was a knock on the door and Kakashi went to open it.

"Mikoto? Rin? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Fugaku suspects Rin and I." Mikoto stated as she walked into the study with Rin and Sasuke.

"I'm more afraid for Rin then I am for myself." Mikoto added.

"How did you find this out?" Itachi asked his mother.

"Sasuke overheard your father and one of his soldiers talking." Mikoto replied gently as she ruffled her youngest child's hair. Madara sighed.

"I will see if I can find out what Fugaku knows or doesn't. But if you are at risk, Mikoto, then we will ship you out of here to Konoha, with the other refugees here. Rin, you're definitely going." Madara said firmly. Rin nodded her understanding.

"And what about Itachi and Sasuke?" Mikoto asked. Madara took a deep breath.

"They're your sons. It has to be your choice Mikoto. Take them with you or leave them with their father. I can't make the decision for you." Madara stated. Mikoto nodded her understanding. She looked at her two sons.

"Itachi, would you want to stay with your father or come with me?" Mikoto asked. Itachi smiled gently.

"I'd always come with you mother." Itachi replied.

"Me too mother. Will we go with Naruto and Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto nodded and hugged the boys close. There were no guarantees now except for one. That was that they would stick together.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Madara had given Mikoto her options, he decided to go and find out exactly what Fugaku did or didn't know. He would visit his nephew with the idea of running a meat cargo, by train, through the mountains, supposedly under Konoha's nose. He would be stopping in Konoha of course, to let the refugees off, but Fugaku didn't need to know that. But this would be the normal and friendly guise that Madara would use to find out any more information from Fugaku, and to gather Rin's things. A plan would be made to come and get anything important to Mikoto, Sasuke or Itachi later, but for now, Madara acted as he usually would with his nephew.

"Fugaku! I thought I'd find you here." Madara stated cheerfully, as he stepped into the study and closed the door behind him. Fugaku looked up and Madara expectantly.

"I did want to ask your opinion on a business venture and get your signature on a travel and trade document. Are you busy?" Madara asked cheerfully. Fugaku seemed shaken and Madara wasn't sure what to say to the man.

"What's wrong Fugaku?" Madara asked.

"You were right you know Uncle. All this time you were right and I was too blind to see it. Now my wife, my oldest child and one of my trusted servants, have been implicated in acts of treason and I don't know what to do." Fugaku stated softly.

"What do you mean?" Madara asked, as he almost dreaded the answer. He never would've guessed the Itachi could be implicated. Even a thirteen year old boy could be held accountable for treason.

"You're not supposed to know, but word gets around quickly in this tiny village. There are few people and they all gossip, so I'm sure you've heard that a whole bunch of prisoners from my camp escaped." Fugaku said softly. Madara pretended to be shocked and his face proved very convincing.

"So you hadn't heard. Well, when I went to the scene of the escape I found children there, dead children, boys and girls, and some adults. Parents who wanted to protect their children from death. It made me sick. Did you know that I've never seen a child's dead body? Or a woman's?" Fugaku asked. Madara shook his head, remaining silent.

"In all the time I have served Orochimaru and all the time I have been going back and forth and running these camps, I'd never seen the end results of what these camps are for. Dead women and children littering the woods. I was told they were moving those children to another camp. I'm far from being a good man Uncle. I know that I will never be considered a good man, but I thought if the children went somewhere else it might be better for them than all the labour they're doing. I've never signed an extermination order for children, but I signed a paper allowing Mizuki and other soldiers to take those children and anyone who resisted and move them elsewhere. I was such a fool. I should've known better what was about to happen but..." Fugaku trailed off. He still seemed disturbed. Madara waited for him to continue.

"I wanted to believe better. I wanted things to be better. I've killed in the name of Orochimaru since I was sixteen years old. I've followed his laws and teachings my whole life. The last man I killed... he was an old man, an old man that was trying to protect a group of people, who shared his beliefs, and who he obviously cared about. I watched that old man die and I watched those people, children that he'd protected, beg for help for him. They cried over him and that was the first time I ever felt guilt for something I've done, within or outside Orochimaru's services. With extermination lists, reports and new orders for death every day I don't think I know who I am anymore Uncle. Do you know what they do with the dead bodies of these people?" Fugaku asked. He looked haunted and Madara was almost afraid of the answer, but he shook his head. He didn't know what happened to the dead from the camps.

"They dig mass graves for them. Shove them into pits and cover them with dirt. They don't even give them clothing to be buried in. They just throw in a bunch of naked bodies, with shaved heads. They sell the hair. They kill them with Zyklon B gas, mass execute them, and then dump them in pits like animals. That will be over soon though, because that lovely stone hut that we have these people dragging rocks to build, even small children, that hut is to become a crematorium. We'll be burning them to ashes soon. It saves on the labour of digging a pit. There are rumours that we will have to dig up the mass graves and burn the decomposed bodies." Fugaku said sadly.

Madara wasn't sure whether he wanted to be sick or angry. At least, in some way, Fugaku was finally learning that his actions had consequences. Although Madara truly wished his nephew hadn't had to learn the hard way.

"What is all this about Itachi and Mikoto?" Madara asked gently.

"Someone saw Rin with a bloodied shirt, travelling through the woods with Itachi and Mikoto. I've tried my best to keep it quiet, but I don't know how long I can. I have to send Mikoto and Itachi away." Fugaku replied. His face was set and his eyes determined.

"You're right Fugaku. If you want to save them you'll have to send them away. But it will have to be out of Oto, or anywhere that is controlled by Oto. That leaves Konoha." Madara replied. Fugaku nodded his agreement.

"There are going to be road blocks soon. There will be checkpoints at every station, even through the trade routes." Fugaku told his Uncle.

"But there aren't any yet." Madara stated.

"People will be looking for Mikoto and Itachi soon. If word reaches the capital..." Fugaku didn't think about ending that sentence. Then something occurred to him.

"You said something about a travel and trade document. Where were you heading?" Fugaku asked.

"The plan was to sneak into Konoha through the backdoor and sell meat at a good price. Of course I wouldn't actually say anything about Konoha on the trade report. That report will say I headed towards Kiri over the mountains, and sold meat there. After all, Orochimaru-Sama doesn't like us fraternising with the enemy, but they're money is still good." Madara stated. Fugaku nodded, and then pulled out some documents, then signed them. He handed them over to his Uncle.

"You will need to be gone within the next two days if you want to beat the news of trade searches. Take Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke to Konoha. At least there, Sasuke and Itachi will be safe and with their mother. I know that your business arrangements are always flawless. Tell Mikoto I want to see Sasuke and Itachi before they leave. There will be no suspicion that I helped them to escape justice. I'll feign anger and outrage at their disappearance. I'll pretend to search every corner of Oto's territory, looking for my non-treacherous son. If Mikoto should be caught, there will be nothing I can do for her. But with your help, she shouldn't be caught. However, so as not to arouse suspicion, she should come home tonight with the children and Rin. Things must seem normal, as though I know nothing of what is going on. In any other circumstance, Mikoto would be here. Of course, they'll have to sneak out and find you late at night, before you leave. I'm sure you can think of a good escape plan." Fugaku shot out. He was quick with his words, as though if he didn't get them out quickly enough, he might change his mind.

"If it helps, you're doing the right thing, Fugaku." Madara told his nephew solemnly. Fugaku nodded as he shuffled some papers and threw them into one of his draws.

"Just... make sure they're safe." Fugaku said softly. Madara nodded as he left the study. He hoped his nephew was not trying to trick him, but he saw the truth in Fugaku's eyes. The man had become disillusioned and wanted to save his family. If the only way he could do that was to send them away from him, then he was going to do it. Madara went to tell Mikoto everything that had happened and then allow her to decide what she would do. After all, This was her life and her sons' lives that she was thinking about now. Somehow, Madara knew that, just maybe, he'd made a breakthrough in this brutal savagery that Orochimaru called war.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Just for a small noted reference, Zyklon B was a cyanide based pesticide that was used in the concentration camps by Nazis, in the gas chambers. There are plenty of pages about it on the internet and you can find books on all of this in your local library of course. Also there were crematoriums where Nazi's burned the bodies of the Jewish people they gassed to death, and there were mass graves created for the gassed Jews also. However, once the war was over it was very difficult to find out what had happened to your relatives because of the ways they were buried, without possessions, clothing or even their hair. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I'll try and update as soon as possible.


	14. Arrangements Are Made The Journey Starts

Okay all, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Boy in The Orange Jumpsuit.

Chapter Fourteen – Arrangements Are Made, The Journey Starts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Mikoto arrived at the house that evening, she was frightened. She knew that if Fugaku had decided to trick her then her first born child, Rin and herself would die. Sasuke would be the only survivor, with no one to take care of him. Mikoto walked in with Rin, Itachi and Sasuke, all were frightened. Fugaku was waiting for them.

"Did you have a good day in town?" Fugaku stated loudly. Mikoto saw a soldier standing near the study. Fugaku was trying to protect them.

"Yes, Sasuke made some friends. I'm thinking about having a play date for him in a couple of days." Mikoto replied. Fugaku nodded.

"Dinner will be served in a few minutes." Fugaku stated, he was acting as he normally would for the benefit of the soldier in their company. The family walked into the dining room, hoping that the soldier would leave soon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So Fugaku Uchiha knows what we're up to." Kakashi commented.

"No. He still thinks we're completing a trade route. He just thinks we're taking Mikoto, Sasuke, Itachi and Rin with us to save them. Telling him about the escaped prisoners is a bad idea. I don't want to risk what might happen if he were to know what we're really doing." Madara replied. Kakashi nodded and he worked with Obito to figure out how they would set up the train and how many carriages they needed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mikoto sat on the bed in the room she'd shared with her husband.

"You have something to say, so say it." Mikoto said softly.

"I'm sorry." Fugaku replied. Mikoto felt saddened then. Now, in this moment that they knew they would be separated, Fugaku was once again the man she married.

"I'm sorry too." Mikoto replied.

"If it helps, I'll always love you and the boys." Fugaku said. Mikoto smiled.

"It does help." Mikoto said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Sasuke and Itachi spent time with their father. He had the day off, which was a rarity, made all the more rare, by the fact that Itachi and Sasuke both knew this would most likely be the last time they spent with him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Madara had arranged everything. It had taken him only a day to get together the trains needed to transport his 'cargo' into Fire Country and straight to Konoha once they crossed the border. With Fugaku's permission permits, allowing Madara to access whatever he needed, Madara's plans were sailing along without a problem. But still, Madara was worried. If something did go wrong, if Fugaku changed his mind, the game was up. Madara made all the arrangements, and tomorrow night they would leave under the cover of darkness. They were sneaking people on board the train this very night. The ones that couldn't walk were the priority to move. They couldn't run, there would be no way for them to hide in the daylight. Madara helped Kakashi load his van with a few people. Tsunade was coming with them to keep an eye on the injured people in the train carriage they were to be stuffed into. There were only five carriages, two were filled with meat, to cover them if someone wanted to check their cargo. Three of the carriages were devoted to the escapees and one of those was devoted to those who were unconscious, or unable to look after themselves. The trains had ice packed around the inside, but it was summer, and very warm outside. The train being made of metal became naturally warm, and even if they were a little cold this night, tomorrow when they were on their journey, they would be grateful for the ice. Tsunade knew from experience, when they had been carted by freight trains to the camps. When she had finally been allowed to get off, she was so hot and exhausted she thought she might die then. Everyone had been crammed in so tightly there was barely enough room for each person to stand. It made Tsunade think of a can of sardines, and the thought, even now made her shudder. Yes, she was grateful there was ice packed around the inside of the train.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fugaku went to see Sasuke. This would be the last time he tucked his son into bed. Fugaku was almost positive of this. He knew he would most likely never see his sons again. He sat on the end of the bed, as Sasuke looked at him.

"I'm going to miss you Sasuke. I know I don't say it often enough, but I love you very much and I'm very proud of you." Fugaku told Sasuke.

"I love you too father." Sasuke replied. Fugaku kissed his younger son on top of his head and left the room to find Itachi.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mikoto had packed only some of the most important things to her, and some necessary clothing. She knew that this would be a new start. She had to do whatever she could to make it work. Her children's lives depended on it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fugaku found Itachi in the study, looking at a book.

"You always were a boy who stood up for what he believed in." Fugaku said. Itachi looked at his father carefully.

"I only try to do what I think is right." Itachi replied.

"I told Sasuke, and now I'm telling you, I know I never said it enough, never showed it enough, but I'm proud of you and I love you. No matter what has happened, I hope you never forget that." Fugaku told his son seriously. Itachi nodded.

"I won't father. Believe it or not, I love you too. I won't lie and say I'm proud. This work you're doing... it's not right. But I'm proud of the man you are, not the soldier." Itachi said honestly. Fugaku gave Itachi a wry smile and pulled him into a hug.

"Take care of your mother and brother Itachi. You never know how precious something is until it's gone." Fugaku said. Itachi nodded his understanding as the pair stood together, both wondered if they would see each other again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next evening, the train was ready to leave, Madara had gotten Obito to go and get Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke and Rin. Obito had made his intentions to stay in Konoha very clear, and Madara didn't begrudge him that. He knew his son was in love with Rin, and such a close call had made Obito think about protecting the woman he loved. Madara couldn't blame him for that. Madara saw Obito's car pull up, and Mikoto got out of the car with Rin and Itachi, who was carrying Sasuke. Sasuke seemed sleepy, but that wasn't surprising given the time.

"We'll be leaving in a few minutes. Just get on and find somewhere to sit. There are sleeping bags on the ground. The journey won't be fun Mikoto, but once it's over, you'll be safe." Madara said. Mikoto nodded as she set Sasuke down on his feet and Itachi helped his little brother up the steep steps onto the freight carriage.

"That's all I want now Madara. For my children to be safe." Mikoto replied as she climbed on after Rin and her sons.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto opened his eyes when he heard the sounds of footsteps. He looked to see Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto and Rin get on to the train.

"Sasuke! Over here!" Naruto called quietly. Sasuke smiled and ran over, to sit down next to Naruto.

"It's cold in here." Sasuke said.

"It's not so bad. It's summer, when the train starts moving, it will heat up and we'll be glad there's ice in here. Tsunade Baa-Chan said these trains are really hot when they go on long journeys." Naruto whispered. Mikoto, Itachi and Rin settled on the ground near Sasuke, and a few minutes later, the train lurched forward. The two boys clasped hands nervously as the train hurtled towards their new lives. Both children hoping for a better future.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's the end of this chapter. I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to update before my exams and I haven't updated for ages. So here it is. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	15. Hot and Cold

Okay, here's the next chapter. I know I've made everyone wait and I apologise, but for anyone who goes to University, you'll know that you don't get much time to yourself. This was my final year and I had no time to myself at all. So I've really had no time to write. I apologise again for making you all wait, but as I've finished University now I should have a little more time to update. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and alert lists. I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this update. Replies to anonymous reviews are below as always, just before the chapter.

**White Hair and Violet Eyes:** Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like this fic so far, and I'm glad you like the fact I didn't follow the movie script. It was the main idea that got into my head really. Two boys from two very different worlds meeting through a fence. So this is VERY loosely based on the original movie. As for a happy ending, I make no promises, but you never know what might happen in the meantime.

**MSamthebest:** Thanks for the review. I know the story is sad so far, but thanks for reading anyways. I hope you enjoy reading the rest of the story if you choose to of course.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Boy In The Orange Jumpsuit

Chapter Fifteen – Hot and Cold.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had told Sasuke the truth. Once the journey had started, the train became hot. The ice packed inside the carriages started to melt, dripping down the walls and over the floors, but it was a steady drip, almost like a tap that hadn't closed properly. Naruto had clung to Sasuke that night. He'd never been on a train before and the noises it made were frightening to him, but as Sasuke explained the reasons for the noises, which he'd been told about by his brother and father the first time he'd ridden on a train, Naruto started to calm down. Soon enough the children were happy to play various made up games. All the games they would usually have played needed more room, and seeing as there were no windows on the carriage they couldn't play I Spy. There was nothing to spy. Sasuke felt uncomfortable as he made his way to his mother.

"Mother?" Sasuke asked softly. Mikoto had been talking to Kushina, but she stopped and looked at her son. "Where's the bathroom?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto licked her lips, as she always did when she had to tell Sasuke something uncomfortable.

"Sasuke we don't have a bathroom. Do you need to go to the toilet?" Mikoto asked softly. Sasuke nodded feeling rather embarrassed. "We have a bucket sweetheart." Mikoto said softly. Sasuke felt his eyes widen. He'd never been in a situation where he had to go somewhere that wasn't a bathroom. His face went red as he realised the bucket was in the corner, but there was nothing that would hide him from view.

"It's okay Sasuke, I'll hold up a blanket so no one sees." Naruto said, immediately noticing his friend's discomfort and embarrassment. Sasuke nodded and for the first time, Sasuke had to pee in a bucket while Naruto held up a blanket to stop anyone seeing him. Afterwards, Sasuke was still extremely embarrassed. "It's okay Sasuke. We've all had to do it. When we get to Konoha there will be bathrooms, and we'll be able to go to school." Naruto said.

"School?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't sure why Naruto wanted to go to school, he'd always found it boring.

"Yeah, school! There will be lots of us and we can all play and learn together. Mom taught us some stuff, but I bet you know loads more because you got to go to school. I missed school because I couldn't go and play with my friends anymore. They banned anyone who believed in the Will of Fire from going to school. Tsunade Baa-Chan was real mad. She said it wasn't fair. Then they said that anyone who believed in the Will of Fire wasn't allowed to teach, so Mom wasn't allowed to teach anymore. Then they said that we weren't allowed to be doctors or nurses or lawyers, so Tsunade Baa-Chan, Jii-San and Dad lost their jobs at the hospital, and my Uncle Inoichi couldn't be a lawyer anymore and Uncle Nawaki couldn't work at the bank anymore. Then they said we couldn't live in our houses. So we all had to move. We were living in a room. All of us. Well, me, my Mom and Dad, my brother and my sisters and my cousins, and my aunties and uncles, and Baa-Chan and Jii-San. It was really squashed and we didn't have a bathroom there. I miss my old house. There was a tree swing in the back garden. Sakura-Chan lived next door and we used to play on it all the time." Naruto said. Sasuke felt sad. He realised that this may be the first time Sasuke was embarrassed because he had to pee in a bucket, but Naruto had already suffered this humiliation many times, and so had everyone there. Not for the first time Sasuke wondered exactly why Orochimaru hated everyone who believed in the Will of Fire so much.

xXxXxXx THREE DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

They were close to the border between Oto and Kiri and the first check point now, and everyone was nervous. Madara had told them when they had stopped for a few hours the day before that when the train slowed tomorrow they would have to keep quiet. Everyone held their breaths as the train slowed and Naruto and Sakura held on to Kushina tightly. Many children clung to relatives or guardians, all were terrified, as they heard the mumble of soldiers talking to Madara. Everyone took a deep breath as the train started moving again. That was the first check point, but Kushina told the children it wouldn't be the last.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

Everyone's nerves were frayed to their last ends. They'd been through three check points. There seemed to be more of them popping up all over the place. Every time they stopped the refugees thought this would be the last stop. They thought the soldiers would demand the train wagons be opened so they could see what was inside. That would be it then, they'd be shipped back to Oto and exterminated. It seemed to be taking forever. According to Madara, in two days they would be on the mountain tracks and then they would be able to slip the border to Konoha within the week. But every check point had everyone terrified. No one felt like they could rest. Sleep eluded many, and Ten Ten curled up with her baby sister, making sure that every need she had was met so she wouldn't cry often. Everyone feared baby Akane crying at a check point and revealing them. They stopped once a day so that the driver, another friend to their cause, could rest and so that the buckets in each carriage could be emptied. There weren't many men, but the men there were would take up a form of guard duty. Each taking a couple of hours before they started their journey again. The children wanted to get off of the train and play, but when they asked, those adults left to look after them insisted that they stay put and try to sleep. Although they would be allowed to get off to go to go to the toilet. Madara would go with anyone who got off and only one at a time. The danger of being spotted was getting greater the closer they got to Konoha, and everyone was worried. It was frightening, when every time they heard a noise they feared it was Oto soldiers coming for them. But they were alive and they were so close to freedom that they could almost taste it. Just ten more days was all anyone could think about.

xXxXxXx FOUR DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke both found that if they squinted they could see through the tiny slits made in the side of the cargo carriage to ventilate it for them. When they stopped that night, Naruto and Sasuke both begged Madara to let them look out at the view fully for a minute, and both children were awed at the sight.

"Can you see all the little houses?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

"They look like toys." Sasuke replied.

"I've never seen anything from so high up before. Look how far up we are Sasuke." Naruto said. The pair looked out over the trees, down the mountainside. "No wonder it was so bumpy coming up here." Naruto said softly. Sasuke nodded. He'd never just looked out over the mountain before. Of course he'd gotten to the little town where the camp was by train, but he'd been occupied with other things and had never noticed the view before. Both children were sad to be ushered back inside.

xXxXxXx FOUR DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

The train jerked to a sudden stop. Naruto held in a gasp as he was woken from sleep. All the children had woken up to the train stopping. Akane had stayed silent, luckily she seemed content, or she would have cried. Ten Ten looked blearily at her little sister, who was being held by Kushina.

"What's wrong Mom?" Naruto whispered.

"I don't know. All of you stay quiet." Kushina whispered back urgently.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Madara looked down at this latest check point in horror. It was a new one, set up just before the border to try and catch people out who were trying to cross. Fugaku had warned him there might be extra check points but he'd never though they would get this close and be stopped. One more day and they would cross the border, two and they would be in the village and these people would finally be safe. But this was the last check point. The man in front of him looked stern and not likely to be kind enough to let them pass without checking them.

"I want every carriage open. We've had reports of escapees from the camps trying to make for freedom on the trains. Konoha is pretty much the only place they can go. So best open up your cargo." The man said coldly.

"You need to check every carriage? For what reason?" Madara asked.

"To make sure no one is hiding on this train." The man replied.

"You know who I am right? I am General Fugaku Uchiha's Uncle, Madara Uchiha. You do realise what you're insinuating?" Madara asked.

"I'm doing my job. Anyone who doesn't comply will be shot on the spot. No questions asked, those are the orders from our great leader, Orochimaru-Sama." The man hissed, pointing his gun at Madara.

"_This is it... after getting so close... the game is up..."_ Madara thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay so that's the end of this chapter. Mostly description I'm afraid, and I know I left you on a cliffhanger, but no worries, I won't make you wait too long for the next chapter. I hope. LOL! Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	16. Hit and Miss

Okay all this is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and to everyone who added me to their faves and alerts lists. I really appreciate it. Replies to anonymous reviewers below.

**Guest:** Thanks for reviewing. The Boy in The Striped Pyjamas (which is what I based this story on, very loosely) is actually a fictional book based on what happened in concentration camps. Although as I've been writing this story I've used what I've learned in history classes and what I've studied and read up on to write it. There are in fact many stories about what happened in the concentration camps. The Diary of Anne Frank is one such story that's infamous because it's the diary of a teenage girl who was sent to the concentration camps and didn't get out. Her father published her diary to make sure her story lived on. I don't think you're biased, it just depends on how much you're taught about the history of the Holocaust and how much you're willing to study it. I hope I've helped a little in replying to your review.

**fluffyshadow:** Thanks loads for reviewing. I did want to send you a PM to obviously say this, but for some reason your PM feature is disabled. So I thought I would thank you here. I hope this chapter lives up to expectation. (nods)

d

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Boy In The Orange Jumpsuit.

Chapter Sixteen – Hit and Miss.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group huddled in fear as soldiers came towards the train carriages. Naruto and Sasuke grabbed hold of each other's hands, to hold tightly and try to stem the fear that raged inside them. That was when they heard another voice chime in from outside.

"What's going on?" The children heard a man ask. Everyone held their breaths and prayed that Akane didn't cry.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Madara almost breathed out a sigh of relief as an older soldier that he knew well stepped out from the guard house.

"Mifune-San. How are you?" Madara asked. The old man looked at Madara.

"I'm well. Are you checking Madara Uchiha's cargo? You do realise that his nephew throws refugees into the camps. Why would he hide them on his train?" Mifune stated.

"Sir, we've been ordered to check every train that comes through." The younger general stated.

"Do you think I don't know that? Don't be stupid boy. I will check the train myself. Madara-San and I are old acquaintances, so it's not half as offensive if I check the trains." Mifune stated.

"But sir, you can't do that on your own." The younger man said.

"Are you trying to say that if I find one or two refugees, that I'm not capable of shooting them myself? What do you think boy? Do you think there's an army on that train waiting for you? If there are refugees on that train, there may be one, or two, probably women or children, who managed to sneak in around the meat cargo. There isn't any problem that I might have dealing with them. My aim is very good. I will check the train, and I want your men to go and check to see if our relief has arrived. If so, I'll be getting on this train with Madara-San. My home isn't so far from here, it saves my old bones the walk." Mifune said. The other men nodded and left to carry out Mifune's orders. Mifune looked at Madara. "I'm making the assumption there is more to this train than meets the eye." Mifune said to Madara, once he knew his men were out of ear shot. Madara nodded. "Just open the first carriage. You know the drill." Mifune told Madara sternly. Madara nodded and opened the first carriage, where Sasuke, Mikoto, Itachi, Rin and Obito, along with some refugees were still sat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was finding it difficult to keep calm. He could see fear on the faces of all around him, and he was frightened. He didn't want to go back to another camp. He didn't want everyone he loved to go back to a camp. He wanted everyone to make it to Konoha. That was when the door opened, and Madara came into the carriage, followed by another old man. The man looked at them all and then at Madara.

"I hope you realise how insane this is Madara. You were nearly caught just now. If I hadn't arrived when I did, every single person on this train would be dead. You know this. This is the final border checkpoint. You're lucky. But I wouldn't guarantee this. If I know Orochimaru, there may just be another surprise checkpoint popping up before the border. I don't think so, but it's a possibility. You need to be careful. I'm assuming you have carriages that have actual cargo." Mifune said. Madara nodded.

"Of course. I'm not an idiot Mifune." Madara said.

"Not completely at any rate. I was serious about you dropping me at home. You might be able to solve a small problem for me actually. Now I need to have a quick word with you." Mifune said. Madara nodded and left the carriage. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand, as Sasuke squeezed his. They still weren't sure what this man planned to do, but a feeling of dread crept up Naruto's spine and settled in the pit of his stomach.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"The soldiers will be back in a moment, hopefully with the relief detail. At that point you will play along with what I say. I'm going to suggest that I thought I saw something in one of the carriages. Which ones have nothing in them?" Mifune asked, after he closed the carriage door.

"The second and fourth ones." Madara replied. Mifune nodded.

"I'm going to take soldiers into the fourth carriage. I'll say I heard something strange. They'll poke about in there, see that there is nothing but meat, and then they'll be reassured that I've checked the carriages thoroughly. But should any of these refuges make a sound, the soldiers will hear it. You need to warn them all to keep quiet. The only thing I can tell you do, is to make sure the driver starts the train up, ready to leave. If they hear anything, you have a choice. You can attempt to kill all the soldiers that enter the fourth carriage, after getting your driver to keep going. Or..." Mifune trailed off.

"Or what?" Madara questioned. Mifune sighed.

"How quickly can the fourth carriage be unfastened from the third?" Mifune asked.

"You can't be serious?" Madara asked.

"It may be the sacrifice you need to make to save the rest of them Madara. You lose one carriage of refugees, but you save the other two. They would all be killed in any circumstance. You're saving two thirds of the people you've set out to help. It may be a choice you do not like but it is still a choice. Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Mifune said. Madara nodded and hopped up onto the first carriage to let everyone know of the need to stay silent. He and Mifune walked along to the third carriage and then the fifth, all for Madara to give the same warning to each carriage. The fifth carriage was filled with the injured. Tsunade was sat with them and she looked at Madara and Mifune.

"If you can detach the fourth carriage you can save everyone else." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-" Madara tried to speak but Tsunade cut him off with a wave of her hand a look.

"I know what I'm saying Madara. You think we don't think of these things. The injured in this carriage are men and women who nearly died trying to protect the women and children who are in the third and first carriages. We know the sacrifice we would be making. But if that's the price we pay to make sure our families are safe and free then that's a price that we are all willing to pay." Tsunade told Madara sternly. Madara nodded his head, still unsure of whether or not he could do this if it came down to it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kushina looked at Ten Ten, huddling with the sleeping Akane. She prayed the baby would not wake. One cry, one strange sound and they would all die. Everyone stayed silent, trying to make sure that even their breathing wasn't too loud. They heard the shouts of soldiers going to check the fourth carriage as Madara had told them would happen, and they all felt a wave of dread coming over them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Madara and Mifune watched the men search the fourth carriage before they came out.

"Not a thing sir. Just meat. Any other carriages you felt needed to be checked?" Another soldier asked. He was apparently one of the relief soldiers that had been sent to relieve Mifune's men. Mifune shook his head.

"No. I checked all the carriages, but this one was a little odd. Could just be how dark it is." Mifune said. The soldier nodded his understanding.

"Can we go now officer? We're going to end up running late." Madara stated.

"Of course Uchiha-San. Mifune-San needs to sign this form and then you can be on your way." The soldier stated. Mifune signed the form, and then got up onto the train with Madara as they headed off again. It had been pure luck but they were glad of it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

About two hours later, Madara had the train stop. Mifune got down and led Madara to his home. Before Madara could greet his old friend's wife, Mifune stopped him.

"My wife and I need to speak for a moment." Mifune said. His voice wasn't unkind, but he didn't look like he was happy to have this conversation. Madara waited as Mifune walked into his home, and sat for a while on a rock. It seemed to take a while, before Mifune came out with a woman, Madara assumed was his wife. With them was a girl. She had red hair and she looked at Madara warily.

"Mifune-San?" Madara seemed confused. He could see the woman had been crying. The girl looked sad and angry at the same time.

"This is my niece, Amaru. Like your refugees, Amaru believes in the Will of Fire. We've hidden that fact, hidden her, here. Her parents were killed in an accident before this war started, and we never thought that we should force her to change her faith. But it started getting dangerous. Madara, I know you to be a good man. Until this war is over, Amaru isn't safe here. She will be killed if they catch her. We have no children of our own, Amaru is like our daughter. I would ask you to take her with you to Konoha. I know it's a lot to ask, but it's the only way I believe we can keep her safe." Mifune said sadly. Madara looked at the girl.

"Is this what you want Amaru? This journey has been hard, and it's not a comfortable one." Madara asked the girl.

"I don't want to go. I like it here with my Aunt and Uncle. But if I don't and they find out what I am, then not only will they hurt me, they'll hurt my Aunt and Uncle too for harbouring me. When the war is over, I can always come back. At least I hope so. I hope this madness isn't going to last forever. I want to be a doctor someday and save lives. But I can't even do that here while Orochimaru is the leader of Oto. I don't _want_ to leave, I _have_ to leave. One day I can come back, when we're all allowed to live in peace again." Amaru replied. Madara nodded. He looked at Mifune.

"I will make sure to find somewhere safe for her to live until she can come back to you Mifune-San. My son Obito is going to be staying in Konoha when we arrive. If there is no other option, he will take her in. Obito is a doctor. He might be able to teach her some things." Madara said.

"Truly?" Amaru whispered. Her eyes wide in awe. Madara smiled.

"Yes Amaru. Obito is a doctor, as are a few of my friends. Some of the refugees you'll be travelling with were doctors here in Oto, but will have to start again in Konoha. I'm sure we can find an apprenticeship for you with someone if you truly want to learn to be a doctor." Madara said. Amaru nodded. She looked at her Aunt and Uncle and hugged them both.

"Be safe sweet heart." Mifune's wife said gently.

"May the Will of Fire watch over and protect you both Auntie." Amaru replied. Madara could see the bag on Amaru's back.

"I'm assuming that's all you're brining with you." Madara said. Amaru nodded.

"It's just some clothes and important things that I keep with me." Amaru replied. Madara gave his best wishes to Mifune and his wife before leading their niece back towards the train, wondering how many people like Mifune, had hidden relatives, hoping to spare them from Orochimaru's wrath.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, so that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know what you think, and hopefully I'll be updating soon.


	17. The End of The Line

I just feel like asking if anyone went to watch "The Great Gatsby" starring Leonardo DiCaprio at the cinema. I did with my 'sister from another mister' BF and not only was it quite epic, the soundtrack was just banging! Like it was so awesome. Search it out on youtube. (nods) Feel free to comment.

Okay, here's the next chapter of The Boy in The Orange Jumpsuit. I know you've all been waiting. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their alerts and faves lists, I am eternally grateful. Replied to anonymous reviewers are below.

**SparklyButterfly42:** Thanks loads for reviewing. I'm glad you watched "The Boy in The Striped Pyjamas" because it is such an epic film. My cousin cried watching it, so did my Mum and her friend, and my friend Saffron. I did NOT cry however. It did pull at my heartstrings, but I'm just a little too twisted to cry at a movie. I laughed when Bambi's mum died. So the fact that "The Boy in The Striped Pyjamas" even managed to pull on my heartstrings, is a literal miracle. LOL! Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Top Secret:** Thanks so much for reviewing. Cyprus is a small island in between Greece and Turkey. A good forty years or more ago, the Turkish invaded Cyprus and took a small portion over, so there are always disputes about borders and such, although it seems to have calmed down in the last few years. My family comes from the Greek side, so I go every year in the summer to visit my many relatives. However, while I visit my stories do not get updated because I have no internet access. Just for the record, pie is awesome. I also like pie. I especially like Cherry pie with vanilla ice cream on top. It's yummy. (nods) I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope that this chapter will not disappoint you.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Boy In The Orange Jumpsuit.

Chapter Seventeen – The End of The Line.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been another couple of days since the last checkpoint. Amaru had been getting to know the other children on the first carriage, as well as Rin and Obito. They were so close. Madara said, at their last rest stop, that they should be over the border in a few hours. Now, it was the middle of the night, and the group all stayed as silent as possible, wondering if there would be a last checkpoint that would spring from nowhere to stop them from finally reaching Konoha. As they got closer to the mark of two hours, then three, the refugees on the train became more anxious, all hoping for word that they had finally crossed the border. Once they did, it would only take another week to get to Konoha and things would be easier. The children would be able to have more freedom, and they would be able to sleep more easily. When it finally happened, the refugees didn't even know. They were so sure someone was going to stop them at the border that when it didn't happen, they were sure they had not yet arrived at the border. When the train next stopped and Madara looked in on them, they were shocked by the grin on his face.

"We've finally crossed the border." Madara said.

"How long ago?" Kushina asked.

"A few hours." Madara replied. The children all heard. Naruto was the first one to jump to his feet and start yelling and cheering with joy. The other children soon followed his example. Sakura and Sasuke both hugged Naruto, and then Sasuke found himself hugged by his older brother. All the adults on the train immediately showed a sense of great relief. They'd finally crossed the border.

xXxXxXx LATER THAT NIGHT xXxXxXx

For the first time since the journey, in fact since they had escaped the camp, the refugees were able to walk around outside. They got off of the train to stretch their legs, and the children were running around eagerly. They stayed near to the train. No one wanted to be left behind, and though Madara would not have left without all of his charges, the children all felt a strange fear that they might end up being left in the wilderness alone. There was also a fear that they might wake up and discover they had been dreaming and were still back in the camp. So they didn't push their luck by venturing too far away from the train. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were all lying on the grass looking up at the stars. Naruto pointed out constellations as Sakura and Sasuke listened intently.

"How do you know all the constellations Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"My uncle Nawaki told me them all. He... he liked the stars." Naruto replied sadly. Sasuke nodded his understanding and allowed Naruto to carry on without interrupting him again.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

Everyone anticipated arriving in Konoha. They were so close now. Everyone wanted to see it. This great city that would guarantee them their freedom forever. That was their hope. When the train finally pulled to a stop and the doors were opened, Naruto and Sasuke looked out into a sea of bright, cheery, pastel coloured buildings. On the mountain face were carved stone faces. There were so many things to see and smell and just _do_.

"This is really Konoha?" Naruto asked softly, still in awe.

"Yeah kid, this is Konoha." Madara told the boy. Naruto grinned so widely, he was sure it would split his face. He looked at his parents.

"Look Mom! Look Dad! It's really Konoha! We're really here Mom!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura squeezed next to Naruto to look out.

"It's so pretty." Sakura uttered softly.

"We'll all live next door to each other. Right Mother?" Sasuke asked his mother. Mikoto smiled at her younger son.

"We'll see. It depends where there are homes sweetheart." Mikoto told her son. Sasuke nodded his understanding. First, Madara had gone to find a doctor from the local hospital to check over all the refugees. This took time. First all those in the end carriage were checked. They were the worst injured. Many were taken to the hospital straight away. Even Tsunade, herself was asked to go to a hospital. Kushina was also, just to check that the injuries they had received from being shot and comatose for a while, were healing properly. Kushina and Tsunade both promised to come and have a check up as soon as everyone was off of the train. The children were next to be examined. Apart from some malnutrition, the children were mostly alright. Even baby Akane was given a clean bill of health. Once every single person had been examined, Naruto saw there were people waiting near the train station. A pair of familiar faces were there and Naruto couldn't contain his excitement.

"Mom! Dad! Look! It's Deidara and Sasori-Aniki!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down. The two teen boys jumped down onto the tracks and ran over to the train. Sasori running so fast that his red hair was almost a blur. He threw his arms around his mother, and then his father. Deidara reached them only moments after. As Sasori gathered Naruto into his arms and squeezed him tight, there were so many people coming to find relatives and lost ones. It was amazing and frightening at the same time. Sasuke, Itachi and Mikoto stood to the side. They watched as many people were reunited with family members. Rin and Obito stood next to them.

"You can stay with us until you find a home that you want, Mikoto." Obito told his cousin in law softly. Rin nodded. Mikoto smiled.

"I would like that very much." Mikoto replied happily as families reunited all around them. They had finally found home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, this is where I end that chapter. Not as long as I wanted it to be really, but at least it's here. LOL! Please R&R and let me know what you think. I appreciate all reviews and constructive criticism. Until next time people.


	18. New Lives

Okay all, here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks to all those people who read and reviewed and added me to their alerts and faves lists. I am extremely grateful. Replies to anonymous reviewers are below.

**Rezzkat:** Thanks so much for both your reviews. I'm really glad you like the story, and don't worry about giggling if you found something silly. I do things like that myself. I'm very grateful for your review, and it's nice to know that you appreciated my story enough to read it until the end and not slag it off afterwards. For some reason I've been getting flack for not writing original stories. As in I shouldn't write fanfiction I should write my own work. But I think it' unfair to make a base judgement on fanfics. Anywho, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. There are only two more after this one, so we're pretty close to the end. I hope it keeps your attention.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Boy In The Orange Jumpsuit.

Chapter Eighteen – New Lives.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a few months since the refugees had arrived. Everyone was crammed in, working as hard as they could to find money to carry on with their lives, get somewhere to live, afford education for their children, and so on. Today, there was a great festival. It was a religious holiday for those who believed in the Will of Fire and everyone crowded around at the bazaar. Sasuke pleaded with his mother for them to go and see everything. He'd never seen so many people running around, doing so many different things. In one spot, Sasuke saw fire breathers and he wished he could do the same thing. At another spot, they saw acrobats, who seemed to be flying as they were tossed into the air. It was as they passed a stall, that sold stuffed toys, that Sasuke saw it. A green frog teddy. He looked at it and recalled Naruto's lost frog teddy that he spoke of and then looked at his mother.

"Can we please get this Mother?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto looked at the frog teddy seriously.

"I didn't think you liked frogs Sasuke." Mikoto replied to her son. Sasuke shook his head.

"It's not for me. It's for Naruto. He used to have one but he lost it when he had to move away, and then he had to go to the camps, and he never got it back. So this could be a new one." Sasuke told his mother earnestly. Mikoto smiled at her son.

"That is a very sweet thought Sasuke." Mikoto said. The woman who owned to stall looked at Mikoto and Sasuke.

"You said you wanted for your friend who lost his one before he got taken to the camps?" The woman asked. Sasuke nodded vigorously.

"Yes ma'am. He said it was called Gama-Chan, but they lost it when they had to leave their homes." Sasuke replied.

"How much will it be?" Mikoto asked the woman. The woman shook her head and handed the frog to them.

"Take it. It's not every day I see a young man of your son's age who wants to do something so kind." The woman said. Sasuke grinned widely.

"Thank you ma'am!" Sasuke exclaimed happily. Mikoto smiled as Sasuke ran off.

"He's a good boy. You should be so proud." The woman said kindly. Mikoto nodded.

"I am proud of him." Mikoto said happily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had just come out of the Temple with his family when Sasuke came running up, Mikoto and Itachi close behind him.

"Naruto look what I found for you!" Sasuke yelled out. Naruto and Sakura watched as Sasuke made his way to them. He handed Naruto a green frog teddy. Naruto looked at it in awe.

"It looks just like Gama-Chan doesn't it Mom?" Naruto asked his mother. Kushina nodded, a couple of tears dropped from her eyes and she swiped them away.

"Yes sweetheart. It does." Kushina said gently. Naruto was confused.

"Why are you crying Mom?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm happy sweetie. It's because I'm happy." Kushina replied. Naruto wasn't sure he quite understood, but he hugged Sasuke gratefully and looked at his new frog teddy.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said happily.

"That's okay." Sasuke replied.

xXxXxXx ONE MONTH LATER xXxXxXx

Mikoto had not been feeling well for the last few months. It was now that she had Sasuke and Itachi in school that she decided to go and see Tsunade at the hospital. She was a woman, and Mikoto felt more comfortable with a female doctor. At any rate, she didn't want to have to ask her husband's cousin or uncle to examine her, it didn't feel right. So Mikoto headed towards the hospital. It was as she was about to enter, that she bumped into Kushina.

"Kushina, how are you?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm alright thank you Mikoto. How are you?" Kushina replied. Mikoto bit the inside of her cheek.

"I'm not sure. Is Tsunade-San busy?" Mikoto asked. Kushina frowned slightly.

"No, she isn't. I just spoke to her. Are you feeling unwell?" Kushina asked. Mikoto nodded.  
"I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been feeling run down for the last few months, but I was hoping it was nothing. I'd rather get checked out. I'm the only parent my boys have now. I have to keep myself healthy." Mikoto said softly. Kushina nodded and the pair went in to the hospital to find Tsunade.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So that is why we are a free nation." Iruka had just finished explaining the history of Konoha's independence. A very shy girl who was sat a few rows up from Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto, put up a hand.

"I-I-Iru-ruka S-s-sensei?" The girl stuttered out.

"Yes Hinata?" Iruka asked the girl.

"H-how ab-bout the de-de-declaration of K-k-konoha's independence f-f-from Kiri?" Hinata asked. She was very smart for a seven year old. Everyone said it, even Naruto and Sasuke had to admit that Hinata was very smart. She was shy, and stuttered through everything she said, but her marks were the top of the class. Iruka smiled at the shy girl.

"I will explain that in a few moments Hinata. Does anyone else have any questions?" Iruka asked the class in general. No one did, so Iruka went on to explain the answer to Hinata's question.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Pregnant?" Mikoto asked in shock. Tsunade nodded.

"I would estimate you're four months along Mikoto. Congratulations." Tsunade replied. Mikoto wondered how she was going to tell her sons they were getting a new brother or sister.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi walked Sasuke back to Madara's home where they were living with their mother, Obito, Rin, and some of the other children who had come with them on the journey. They saw their mother waiting for them on the front steps, looking thoughtful.

"Mother? What's wrong?" Itachi asked. Mikoto licked at her lips.

"It seems that you are both going to be getting a new brother or sister." Mikoto said seriously. Sasuke wasn't sure if he liked this idea or not. It wasn't something that he'd experienced before. Itachi, on the other hand, was rather calm. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"See Sasuke, having a little brother or sister means you have to protect them like I protect you. Don't worry so much. I'll teach you." Itachi told him gently. Sasuke couldn't help smiling. Whatever happened now, Sasuke knew he would have to deal with it like Itachi would, so that he could teach his new brother or sister the right way to act. Things were changing greatly, and it was moments like these where Sasuke wondered what his father was doing.

xXxXxXx SIX MONTHS LATER xXxXxXx

Sasuke had turned eight recently. Itachi was still thirteen, when their mother gave birth to a new brother. Mikoto had smiled as she told Itachi and Sasuke their new brother was named Sai. Sasuke found himself fascinated by his new brother. The baby was so small, and spent a lot of time crying or sleeping or eating. But Itachi had informed Sasuke that he did all the same things when he was a baby, so Sasuke didn't mind too much. He did get a little jealous that his mother spent so much time on the baby. A month after Sai had been born, Sasuke was at Naruto's Uncle Inoichi's house, visiting Naruto.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked him. Naruto himself was due to turn eight soon. Sasuke frowned, not sure whether to tell Naruto what he was thinking or not. He finally decided that, as Naruto was his best friend, he had to tell him.

"My Mother spends so much time with Sai that I hardly get to see her." Sasuke said sadly. Naruto nodded as though he understood.

"I sometimes didn't like that my Mom spent so much time with Sakura. But sometimes, Sakura needed my Mom's time. Just like now, Sai needs your Mom's time. He can't do anything for himself right? So somebody has to help him. Maybe if you help your Mom with Sai, then you can spend some time with her and Sai." Naruto suggested. Sasuke thought about it for a few moments, before nodding.

"Yeah, maybe. He is gonna be my little brother forever. So I should help with him sometimes." Sasuke agreed. Naruto grinned.

"See? You can spend time with your Mom and your little brother." Naruto stated.

"Maybe... sometimes... you can come too?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. We can look after your baby brother together sometimes. Sasori-Aniki says that two heads are better than one." Naruto said. Sasuke agreed whole heartedly, and the two carried on playing together.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, next chapter will skip ahead a few years, and then chapter twenty will be the last one. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think and I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
